Macavity's Henchcat
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Mistoffelees has been Macavity's henchcat since he was a kitten. When Macavity sends Mistoffelees to scope out and plan an attack on the Jellicles, he meets the Rum Tum Tugger. Misto and Tugger start developing feelings for each other. How can Misto hide this from the Hidden Paw? My version of how Misto and Tugger came to be. COMPLETE!
1. Breaking Curfew

**I'm dedicating this story to my reader **Cocobutterrox**, who has been wanting me to write a Tugger/Misto fanfic :)**

**I do not own Cats.**

* * *

The black and white tuxedo tom wandered through the Hidden Paw's warehouse, bored. He had finished his training and was released to go about the day. He passed the other henchcats who were either reading, wrestling, or playing pool. They glanced up and nodded towards him before returning to their activities. The tuxedo decided he was tired of seeing the inside of the warehouse, and he remembered when two other Calico henchcats, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, told him where the best food was at in the city. But first, he needed to talk to the Hidden Paw himself before leaving the warehouse.

He made his way down the long hallway before stopping at the door at the end. He hesitated before knocking.

"Enter," the voice said from inside the room. The tom opened the door and faced the flaming orange tom that sat at a big wooden desk. Papers crowded around him and he looked up irritated. "Well go on." The orange tom said when the tuxedo didn't speak up. "I haven't got all day!"

"M-Macavity, I was wondering if I could have permission to leave the warehouse for a bit?" The tom stammered.

"What for?" Macavity demanded, his yellow eyes blazing. He didn't like being interrupted when doing his paperwork.

"For a change of scenery and lunch?"

Macavity waved his paw. "Fine. Be back before dusk." The tuxedo bowed. He started to walk out the door. "Oh, Misto?" The tuxedo turned back to Macavity. "I mean it: only to find lunch and and a quick break. No where else."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yes sir." He turned and ran out the door, happy for a quick break. Macavity had been training him long and hard to become second-in-command ever since Misto was a kitten. He skidded around the corner and bumped into the Calico pair who was in deep embrace.

"Oi, Misto. Whot's the big hoirrah?" Mungojerrie asked as Misto stammered an apology.

"Macavity gave me permission to go to the city."

"Yoi're so locky!" Rumpleteazer said. She was blushing from when Mistoffelees bumped into them, but she was slowly returning to normal. "Moind if Jerrie ond Oi join ya?"

Misto nodded. "Sure, but will Macavity let you out without permission?"

"Nah." Jerrie waved his paw off. "Macavity trosts moi ond Teazah."

"You've only worked here for a few years," Misto pointed out. "I've been here since I was practically born, but yet I still have to ask!"

Teazer shrugged. "'e jost does, Oi guess."

The three headed out the big door that led to the outside. Misto took a deep breath of fresh air. He was hardly ever allowed outside except on rare occassions, or when Macavity took him on one of his deadly missions. Jerrie and Teazer led the way to the restaurant with the good food, where they shared a delicious meal of rice pudding, curry, fish, and a few bowls of milk. They pawed over to a shady spot under a tree near the park and settled down for a catnap. Misto felt the warmth of the sun on his back and he felt his eyelids getting heavy.

Misto awoke later with a start and saw that the sun was beginning to set. He hurriedly shook Jerrie and Teazer, who mumbled in their sleep. Not wanting to get in trouble with Macavity, he found a cup of water nearby and poured it on the sleeping Calicos.

"Oi!" Jerrie yelled as he sprang up. "Whot the 'ell Misto?!" Beside him, Teazer was busily cleaning herself off.

"We have to hurry! It's almost dusk!"

Jerrie and Teazer turned to see the sun setting. They knew that Macavity would not be happy if they came back later than they had said. They ran back to the warehouse, hoping Macavity didn't notice their longer absence.

_"Oh Everlasting Cat..."_ Misto whispered as they got closer to the warehouse. Macavity was standing in the doorway, his yellow eyes shooting daggers. Jerrie and Rumple lowered their heads to not look at the dangerous tom. "Macavity, we're really sorry! We fell asleep and lost track of time!" Macavity grabbed the scruff of Misto's neck and dragged him to his cell. Jerrie and Teazer padded away, giving their friend a sad glance.

"I'll deal with you two later," Macavity growled at the pair, who hung their heads and sauntered off. Misto was dragged to his cell and was thrown in. Macavity, who held magical powers, began abusing the poor tom for at least an hour. When he had left, Misto had singed fur, a cut on his forehead, and a broken ribcage. He was too weak to keep his eyes open, but saw a Persian, Griddlebone, enter his cell to help heal his wounds.

When he woke back up he had a white bandage around his waist. The cut on his forehead was sealed and no longer oozed blood. He took the pills that Griddlebone had left on his nightstand, and felt better after a few minutes. He decided to lay low for a few days before facing the Napoleon of Crime.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short but I will try to make it up in the next chapter!**


	2. Misto's Mission

A few days had passed and Misto's wounds healed fast, and he began his training once again. He had seen Jerrie and Teazer walk by his cell every now and again, and he could tell that they were also abused by Macavity. Jerrie had a black eye and Teazer had a few bruises. Jerrie had felt horrible about letting his mate get hurt, but you never wanted to stand up to Macavity-that would be punishable by death.

What Macavity didn't know is that Misto also held magical powers, which was the reason why he was smaller than most toms. He had learned to control his magic so it wouldn't be revealed. He practiced late at night when everyone was asleep or when he was alone. Misto had planned to kill Macavity sometime over the years he had been there, but he never carried his deed out. It just wasn't in Misto's nature to kill-unlike Macavity, who enjoyed killing cats without a thought.

"Ha!" Jerrie cried as he sunk the number 8 ball in. "Oi win!" Misto, Jerrie, and Simz (another one of Macavity's henchcats) was playing pool and eating mice from the platter that Misto had brought in. Well, it was really Jerrie and Simz playing, and Misto just watched. He liked being the tallier (or score keeper) for the game.

Simz threw down his pool stick. "Alright, hot shot. Let's go two out of three."

"Yoi're on!" Simz reset the pool table and Jerrie swiped a mouse of the platter. Jerrie let Simz take the first shot.

"Alright, I'm the stripes." Simz announced as he sunk a striped ball in a hole.

Jerrie pretended to pout. "Thot's not faih. The stroiped bolls motch moi fuh." He gestured to his orange, white, and black striped fur. Simz playfully punched his shoulder.

"Whatever. You're up, hot shot." Misto laughed at the two. Whenever a game of pool started, they really got competitive.

Misto was suddenly paged to go to Macavity's office. He didn't know what he did, since he had been good since the "accident". The tuxedo made his way to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. Macavity called for him to enter, and so he did. Macavity was hunched over his desk, staring at a folder containing a stack of papers. He looked up at Misto who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Close the door," Macavity commanded. He gestured for Misto to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Misto dared to ask.

"No." Macavity sat down and held up the folder. "Mistoffelees, you know I've been training you to become my second-in-command. Well, now is your chance to prove to me you can do it. Here is the folder which you will study and learn from." Macavity handed Misto the folder, and he peeked inside. There were multiple sheets with pictures of different cats, including the bio and description of them. The top paper had a picture of a black and silver Tabby.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Those cats are the Jellicles. Do you remember me telling you about them?" Misto nodded. "As you know, the black and silver Tabby is my brother, Munkustrap, and he is the tribe's Protector. My father is Old Deuteronomy, the leader. I want you to come up with a plan to attack the Jellicles so I can take over the tribe."

"O...k..." Misto said slowly. "So basically you're saying all I need to do is watch them from now on and come up with an attack plan?"

"Exactly. Your mission starts tomorrow. I want you to watch them over the week before coming up with a plan. Come back to me at the end of the week." Macavity stood up and Misto did the same. "You will find them in the junkyard. Good day to you." Misto turned and walked out the door, clutching the folder.

"'ello Misto!" Teazer said cheerfully as Misto walked towards his cell. She eyed the folder in Misto's paws. "Whot's thot yah 'olding?"

"Um...top secret stuff," Misto replied. "Sorry Teazer. I'd like to stay and chat but I have to study this folder."

Teazer nodded. "By the woy, 'ave you seen Jerrie onywhere?"

"The last I saw I was with him he was playing pool with Simz and pigging out on mice."

"Olroight. Thonks!" Teazer waved before running off. Misto pushed open his door and walked inside the cell. He closed the door and fell onto his bed, opening the folder. He studied the names and photos of each cat.

Macavity had told Misto stories about the tribe he used to be in before they kicked him out. He never spoke one kind word about the tribe. As he looked at the photos, he couldn't help but wonder if Macavity's stories were true. Most of them were smiling. They must have been taken when Macavity was still in the tribe because he could see Macavity goofing off in the background.

_"Munkustrap, Old Deuteronomy, Demeter, Jemima..."_ the list continued on. He felt his eyelids get heavy.

He sighed and closed the folder, setting it on his nightstand. He desperately wanted to please Macavity, but felt it was wrong to attack the tribe. He turned off his light and curled up underneath the sheets, wondering what tomorrow would bring him.

* * *

**Ok, so I didn't make it longer like I said in the first chapter. Oh well. It's late and I'm starting to get tired. I'll write another chapter tomorrow.**


	3. The Newest Jellicle

**Woo I am really excited for this story to continue :)**

* * *

It was time to spy on the Jellicles. Misto crept out of the warehouse at dawn, trying to not wake the other henchcats. Macavity, though, was up and wandering around. He gave a slight nod towards Misto as he walked past. He didn't have the folder with him since he memorized everyone's name. He ran outside and ran towards the junkyard that Macavity had given him directions to.

He finally arrived deep into the junkyard and scrambled up the tall junkyard piles. He peered over the edge to see that no one was up and walking around yet. A flash of silver moved in the corner of his eye and he shrunk back. The black and silver striped Tabby was out patroling the junkyard.

_"That must be Munkstrap,"_ Misto thought to himself. He waited a few more minutes and cats became stumbling out of their dens. He watched as Munkustrap walked over to a black and gold queen and gave her a quick peck on the lips. A tiny black and gold kitten with a hint of red bounced out of the house and into Munkustrap's arms. _"So the older queen is Demeter and the kitten is Jemima."_

He jumped when a squeal echoed through the junkyard. He looked to see a white kitten with tiny gold and black stripes jumping around a Maine Coon with a well-groomed mane swaggering out of his den. He wore a shiny belt and leather gloves on his front paws. He looked to be about Misto's age. Munkustrap was trying to hush the loud kitten.

_"That's...Everlasting Cat, what was his name?"_ Misto searched his brain for the name. _"Oh right. That's Rum Tum Tugger, and that's Etcetera."_

Misto hadn't noticed an energetic kitten bouncing around near him. Apparently, the kitten hadn't noticed him, either. The kitten crashed into Misto and they both fell down.

"STRANGER DANGER!" The kitten cried, and ran away.

_"Everlasting Cat..."_ Misto muttered. Munkustrap came to investigate the intruder. Misto was rubbing his nose and peered up to see Munkustrap glaring down at him. He picked up Misto by the scruff of his neck and dragged him over to a tire where an old fat cat lounged.

"Old Deuteronomy, it seems we have an intruder," Munkustrap announced. By then, most of the cats had crowded around to see what was going on. Misto noticed the kitten hiding behind his mother. He noticed the young Maine Coon standing in the middle, smirking. A red queen was attached at his side. He scrunched up his nose and turned back to Old Deuteronomy.

"I...I..." Misto hurriedly thought of a story of why he was spying. "Well, my mother died a while ago, and she told me about the junkyard Jellicles. I was wondering if I could be a part of your tribe?" There. Hopefully the leader believed his story. Munkustrap tightened his grip on Misto.

"Munkustrap, stop being so hard. He's a young tom." Old Deuteronomy smiled. "Of course you may. I will leave you to meet everyone and find yourself a den. If you have any questions or problems, feel free to find myself of Munkustrap." Munkustrap released his hold.

Misto bowed. "Thank you sir." Old Deuteronomy went back to his lounging and talking with an elderly cat who Misto recognized from plays-Gus the Theater Cat. Cats began to come up to him and introduce themselves.

"Hiya!" Misto turned to see the kitten who had crashed into him. "I'm Pouncival. What's your name?"

"Mistoffelees, but you can call me Misto."

"Ok!" The kitten bounced off. Misto smiled to himself. The Jellicles had bought his story, but how long will it last? As he sat on the TSE-1 car, he thought about the horrible stories that Macavity had told him about the Jellicles. They didn't seem at all like Macavity had described. A little while later the kittens asked Misto to join their game of hide and seek.

_"This will be too easy," _Misto thought as he searched for Victoria, a snow white queen. _"All I have to do is make them think I'm one of them and find their weak spots. Macavity's gonna love this!"_

"Hey Tux." Misto turned to see Rum Tum Tugger swaggering over to him.

"Tux?"

The young Maine Coon stopped walking. "Well, yeah. It's short for 'tuxedo', like your fur pattern."

"I guess Tux works. But you can also call me Misto."

Tugger nodded. "Everybody calls me Tugger. So, how's your den coming along?" Misto smacked his forehead. A den! He had totally forgotten! Tugger laughed. "Come on, then. Let's go find you one."

They started to walk through the junkyard. The kittens stared at them with their tiny mouths wide open, jealous that the newcomer had the Rum Tum Tugger's attention. Once in a while Tugger or Misto would point out a possible den, but the other either shrugged or shook his head. Tugger started talking about the fun things that they did, like the Jellicle Ball. Even Misto admitted that the ball sounded fun.

Tugger had asked about Misto's life, but he said he didn't have much to say. Misto asked about Tugger's life, which was actually pretty interesting. They started to end their search, but that was when Misto tripped over something. Tugger hadn't noticed Misto tripped because he was busy giving a wink to Bombalurina. He turned to see if Misto was still behind him, but found him sitting on the ground, rubbing his nose.

Misto walked over to the black pipe that had tripped him and peered inside. He glanced at Tugger who motioned for him to check it out. Misto hesitantly walked through the pipe, and entered a large empty room. Tugger entered the empty room a few seconds later.

"Wow!" Misto glanced around. "Does anyone live here?"

"Nope."

"I think I found my den," Misto said happily.

* * *

A few hours later Misto had made his new den more homey. He was using his magic freely and moving the furniture around. He was just finishing stringing lights up.

"Misto?!"

Misto whipped around to see Tugger had crawled in. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. He had seen Misto using his magic.

"Tugger?"

"Y-You're a conjurer?"

Misto bit his lip. "Yes..."

"You know, my brother is also a conjurer."

"Munkustrap?"

"No, I have another brother. You might have heard of him: Macavity." Misto stopped his breathing for a fraction. Tugger was Macavity's brother, too?! Macavity had never mentioned Tugger before.

"Oh, yeah, of course I've heard of him. Listen, Tugger, can you please not say anything about my magic?"

"Sure." Tugger turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at his magical friend. "Hey, do you have a best friend?" Misto shook his head. "Well, I'll be your best friend."

"Really?"

The young Maine Coon smiled. "Yep."

The tuxedo smiled as well. "Ok!" He now had his first real friend. Sure he was good friends with Jerrie, Teazer, and Simz, but Tugger would now and forever be his BEST friend.


	4. One Kiss Can Change Everything

Misto woke up in the middle of the night with an all-to-familiar scent in his nose. He opened his eyes and saw Macavity sitting on his couch.

"Macavity?" He yawned.

"You called me in your sleep."

"I did? Oh, sorry." Misto forgot that Macavity could see inside minds. "Oh! But I have something to tell you."

"Go on."

"I have this plan: I became one of the Jellicles. I'm going to gain their trust and then learn their weak spots. Then, I'll create a plan for the attack. I'll stay here the whole week before returning to the warehouse." Macavity was thinking this over.

"Well, well, Misto. That is a very good plan." The tom smiled, pleased he had made Macavity happy. "Well, I must head back to the headquarters. I will you again near the end of the week." He disappeared into thin air.

"Mac?" The orange tom stopped to see Munkustrap walking hesitantly towards him. "What are you doing here? You need to leave."

"Sheesh, I just wanted to see how my two little brothers were doing."

"Don't lie. Go!" Macavity shrugged and disappeared again.

* * *

"Hey Tux!" Tugger called.

"Hi Tugger!" Tugger walked over with Misto getting more jealous stares. "Watcha wanna do today?"

"Hmm...hey, wanna play a prank on Munk?" Tugger had a mischevious grin.

"Sure! What's the prank?"

"We'll dump a bucket of water on his head while he's patrolling." Misto cocked an eyebrow. The henchcats had played pranks on each other, and they were much more mean than this.

"Ok!" Misto looked around so no one saw, then he conjured up a bucket of water. They ran on top of a junk pile and looked down at Munk. They stared in horror at the scene below. Munk was kissing his best friend, and second-in-command, Alonzo. They dropped the bucket without meaning to, and the two cats below were drenched, staring up in embarrassment. Munk blushed when he was caught by his little brother.

"Let's get outta here!" Tugger whispered, obviously shocked and embarrassed.

* * *

Later that morning a knock came at Tugger's den. Tugger opened the door and saw Munkustrap standing there awkwardly.

"Tugger, I need to talk to you." Tugger stepped aside to let his older brother in. "So, I want to talk to you about...earlier today." Tugger nodded, not looking at his brother in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Tugger whispered.

"You know the rules about how cats cannot be with the same gender? I don't wan't Father knowing about this. But Tugger, it's ok to have a crush on a tom."

"I won't say anything," Tugger promised. "What are you going to do about Demeter and Jemima?"

"Alonzo told Demeter what he did, but she forgives him. Alonzo told me he was gay and that he loved me. He kissed me before I could say anything. Please, Tugger. Father does not need to know." Tugger nodded and Munk left. Tugger went to go find his best friend, and found him practicing his magic in his den.

"Hey Tugger!" Misto dropped the ball he was levitating. Tugger smiled and sat down. "Wanna see my latest magic trick? I can pull a rabbit out of a hat!"

"Yeah!" Tugger said excitedly. He liked watching Misto practice his magic. Misto grabbed the giant magaician hat from his room. His paw began sparkling and he waved it over the top of the hat. He closed his eyes and reached in.

"Ta-da!" He pulled the rabbit out of the hat. Tugger was silent.

"Um, Misto? I don't think that's a rabbit."

"Huh?" Misto opened his eyes and found himself looking at a tiny kitten. Both Misto and Tugger peered over the rim of the hat, and six more pairs of kitten eyes stared back at them. Some kittens were even wearing collars.

"You produce seven kittens right out of a hat!" Tugger exclaimed. Misto closed his eyes and clapped his hands twice. The kittens disappeared back to their own homes. Exhausted, Misto sat down. Using magic really drained his energy. Tugger sat down next to him.

"Hey, Misto?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we caught Munk and Lonz?" Misto shuddered at the thought. "Well, I got to thinking: I want to try kissing a tom, instead of a queen. Just as an experiment."

"What?!"

"Oh, come on, Misto! Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to kiss a tom?"

"I'm still wondering what it's like to kiss a queen! But...I guess I did think about it before."

"Munk told me once that it was ok to have a crush on a tom, but you couldn't be mated with him because of the Jellicle Rules. Do...do you want to try? Like an experiment?"

Misto looked at Tugger and honestly said, "yes."

"Alright. So, let's try this." The two young toms awkwardly scooted closer together. Misto stared into Tugger's soft golden eyes and felt himself getting lost in them. They closed their eyes and their lips met.

Both Tugger and Misto had felt a strange new feeling that they had never experience before. Sparks flew and they didn't want to end it. Misto though, had to pull away after a while. What would Macavity think if his second-in-command was kissing his younger brother?

Misto bit his lip and looked away from Tugger. He stood up abruptly. "I need to go!"

"Wait! Misto!" Tugger tried to say. Misto disappeared into thin air. Tugger stood there, dumbfounded.

* * *

_"You love him!"_ The voice in his head said. Misto had gone to an old abandoned tree house outside the junkyard.

"No I don't!" Misto tried to deny.

_"Admit it, you liked kissing him."_

"He's my best friend! Besides, he probably doesn't feel the same about me. What would Macavity think?"

_"Who cares what Macavity thinks. Go back to Tugger!"_

"Ugh!" He ignored the voice in his head.

* * *

"Munk?" Tugger peered into his brother's den. He was playing with Jemima while Demeter was reading.

"Yeah?" Munk looked up, but was knocked back on the ground when Jemima jumped on his back.

"Hi Tuggy!" Jemima said.

"Hey Jemmy."

Munk picked up Jemima and sent her over to her mother. He followed Tugger outside. "What's up?"

"Remember when you came over to my den and told me about how it was ok to have a crush on a tom?"

"Mhm?" Munk could see where this was going.

"Well, I kinda kissed a tom..."

"Can I ask who?"

"Don't tell him or anyone I told you: it was Misto."

Munk smiled. "And how was it?"

"Well, uh, I, uh...I kinda liked it."

"Tugger, I need to ask: are you gay?"

Tugger hesistated. "Yes. I've known this for a long time."

"Well, I know it's against the rules, but I want my little brother to be happy. I can talk to Father about changing the rules."

Tugger's face lit up. "Really?" Munk nodded. "Thank you Munk!" He ran off to find his best friend.


	5. The Plan is Set

"Mistoffelees, you're early!" Macavity said as Misto walked into his office the next day.

"Yes sir. I-I have a plan."

Macavity's yellow eyes twinkled (that is, if eyes could twinkle in an evil way). "I must say, the week isn't even over. You seem to have the talent for this. What's this plan of yours?"

"I noticed that they cherished their leader, Old Deuteronomy. What if you kidnapped him during the Jellicle Ball? He may just be the key for you to take over the tribe."

Macavity listened intently and then rubbed his whiskers. "Hm, yes. I see potential in this plan. Alright, I'll inform the henchcats. The Jellicle Ball is only a few days away."

"By the way, I met your other brother today: Rum Tum Tugger." Macavity froze for a brief second. "How come you never mentioned him to me?"

"I tried pushing out of my mind. He was the only one in the family who understood me. I left when he was kitten." The last memory of Tugger flashed through his mind:

_"Where are you going, Maccy?" The tiny Maine Coon asked sleepily when he watched his older brother sneaking out the window._

_"I'm sorry Tuggy. I can't stay here. No one understands me, unlike you." _

_"Don't go!" Tugger wailed. Macavity quitely hushed him, giving him a tight hug._

_"Listen to me, Rum Tum Tugger," Macavity said, looking in Tugger's wet eyes. "Don't ever let anyone tell you how to act or who to be. Be yourself. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Maccy." Tugger sniffed. Macavity gave him one last hug before disappearing into the night._

"Every now and again I like to spy on the junkyard, watching my younger brother. Quite the tom he turned into," Macavity chuckled lightly. "I guess he took my words to heart. It's Munkustrap, my father, and everyone else who I have a grudge against."

Misto nodded slowly. He hated himself for putting Old Deuteronomy and everyone else in danger-especially Tugger. He left Macavity, who was going to put more detail into the plan, and went back to the junkyard.

* * *

"Hey Misto!" Victoria said as she pounced on him. "Where'd ya go?"

"Out and about," Misto replied as he pinned her to the ground.

"Oh ok. Hey, I almost forgot: Tugger's looking for you."

Misto let go of Victoria. "Where is he?"

"Probably with Bombalurina or being crowded by Etcetera."

"Ok, thanks!" He ran over to Tugger, who was being draped on by Bombalurina. Misto tried to ignore the jealousy in his heart, wishing he was the only who was draping over Tugger. The Maine Coon saw Misto and broke into a wide grin, leaving behind a suspicious Bombalurina.

"Hey Tugger, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah! I was wondering if you had any new magic tricks?" Tugger looked hopeful.

"Actually I've been working on how to make someone appear from behind a sheet."

Tugger's eyes lit up. "Can I see?" Misto shook his head and Tugger pouted.

_"Oh Everlasting Cat, he's cute..."_ Misto thought as he absent-mindly scratched his ear. Misto was beginnig to feel uneasy about telling Macavity the plan. He knew he would be banished if they found out and Tugger would hate him. Oh well. It was too late to take back the plan, and Macavity was already going through with it.

_"Why does he have to be so darn cute?" _Tugger thought.

"Well, uh, I gotta go." Misto walked towards his den. Tugger watched, desperately wanting to kiss his tuxedo friend again.

* * *

Back in his den, Misto started to cry. He hadn't cried for a long time, since Macavity had taught him to not show his feelings. He cried about decieving the tribe and Tugger. He cried because he wanted his life to be normal. He cried because he wanted the Rum Tum Tugger to love him back. Tugger walked into his den to see Misto curled up into a ball on his bed.

Misto sat up, and neither cat knew what to say. Tugger walked over and wrapped his arms around Misto's waist. Without thinking, Misto tilted his chin up and stood up really tall, since Tugger was a tall cat. He pressed his lips to Tugger and was surprised when Tugger returned the kiss. Sparks were really shooting by then. They pulled away and gazed at each other.

"How long have you loved me?" Tugger asked.

"I always have, but didn't realize it until that day we kissed." They smiled and Misto pulled him over to his bed, obviously wanting to only cuddle.

"Oh Misto, you of all cats should know I don't care for a cuddle," he said jokingly, but soon found himself falling into a deep sleep.


	6. The Jellicle Ball

_The day of the Jellicle Ball_

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Macavity asked. The henchcats nodded. "Good. Let's move out."

* * *

Misto woke up to the familiar scent of Tugger in his nose. He looked up to see his best friend-excuse me, now _tomfriend_-snoring lightly in his ear. His eyes were almost closed again, but shot open. The Jellicle Ball was tonight!

"Tug, hey!" Misto shook Tugger. "Tug, wake up!" Tugger stirred and mumbled a few words, but didn't wake up. Slightly rushed because of the pressed time, Misto conjured up a bucket of water, and dumped it on the sleeping tom.

"Ahh!" Tugger jumped up. "My mane!"

Misto rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, we have to get ready for the Ball!" Tugger groaned and rolled over. "Alright, go ahead and sleep. I'll just go find myself a queen...or even a _tom_ to go have fun with before the Ball."

"You wouldn't dare!" Tugger growled playfully. He grabbed Misto and pulled him back onto the bed, planting a firm kiss on the tuxedo's smiling lips. Misto got up and tickled Tugger's nose with the tip of his tail. They both laughed and ran out the pipe. They went about their normal activities: Tugger flirting with his fan club and Misto practicing his magic. Once in a while Misto would look over to see that Tugger was watching him.

"Oi, Misto!" He turned towards Jerrie and Teazer. They lived in the junkyard longer than they have been working for Macavity, but the Jellicles still respected them. "Come 'ere fah a minote."

"What's up?"

"Woi got some news from Macavity," Jerrie dropped his voice into a whisper. "'e soys thost everyone ois reody ond in position."

Misto sighed. "I'm really starting to hate myself for doing this. When does he plan to attack?"

"'e soys thot 'e woll scare them a few toimes forst," Teazer informed. "Then 'e'll attock. 'e's going to dress oip loike Old Deuteronomy ond thot's whon 'e'll toike ovah the trobe." Misto closed his eyes and sat on a can on paint.

"But think about it: when they find out I'm the one who created this plan, they'll banish me and will hate me."

"Woll, don't tell them," Jerrie suggested. "We 'ave to be heading bock. We'll see ya tonoight."

The Calico mates ran off to their own den to get ready. Misto stayed on the paint can for a few minutes and faced the junkyard. Everyone was happily talking and being near each other, and Misto would be the one to destroy their happiness. He decided that he would not tell the Jellicles he came up with the plan and would let Macavity take all the blame. He started to look around for Tugger, but had lost sight of him. He decided that was ok though, and wanted some alone time.

"Boo!"

Misto jumped three feet high and landed on his feet a few feet away. His fur was all puffed out and he was baring his teeth. Tugger was grinning behind him and chuckling.

"You should see yourself!" He laughed. Misto regained his posture and began smoothing down his fur.

"It's not _that_ funny."

"Maybe if you got a look at yourself," Tugger calmed down. "So, are you ready for tonight?"

"I guess. Are you?"

Tugger shrugged. "I've been to the balls before, but this year there'll be a surprise."

Misto froze. Did he know? "What's the surprise?"

Tugger walked away. "I guess you'll have to find out for yourself," he said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

_Later that night_

The Jellicles gathered in the center of the junkyard and Munkustrap opened the ball.

_"Are you blind when you're born?"_

One-by-one the cats popped out from their hiding places and sang their small parts. They finished the opening number and moved on to the next. They sang about the naming of cats and Jennyanydots and her mice. Jenny's song was interrupted by a loud and funky music. The sound of paper tearing came from above Misto's pipe, and the Rum Tum Tugger had made his entrance.

"Meow," he sang. "Meow."

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_

_"If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse." _

Plato tossed a ball towards Tugger, and he kicked it towards Misto. He tried to grab it but missed, making Tugger give a small chuckle. Misto watched with jealousy from the top of the TSE-1 car as Bombalurina tried to dance with Tugger. Misto had an idea and slid off the car.

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore!"_ He sang. Tugger gaped at him. A terrible bore?! Misto gave him a quick wink before he walked away.

_"For I only like what I find for myself...NO!"_ Bombalurina dropped to the floor when Tugger denied her, and Misto's heart leaped with joy.

The sound of shattering glass and screetching tires filled the junkyard, and cats scattered around.

"Macavity!" Demeter cried. Misto panicked at first, but saw it was only Jerrie and Teazer, who just came back from stealing. His heart rate slowed.

Pretty soon the Jellicles were back dancing like nothing had happened. Misto got so caught up in the music having fun that he didn't notice the orange tom watching from a distance, ready to strike.


	7. Rejection

Macavity had scared the tribe a second time throughout the night, and Misto panicked. Finally came the third and final scare.

"Macavity!" Demeter cried once more as the orange tom jumped out. Several cats appeared with him and threw a net over Old Deuteronomy. Misto, by this time, was no where to be seen. He was hiding on top of the junkyard, watching. He could hear the moans of hurt from Macavity's scratches, and then he heard Demeter and Bombalurina singing about the Hidden Paw.

Misto watched as Macavity returned a while later dressed up like Old Deuteronomy. Demeter, however, knew better. She made all the cats get out of the way and she jumped on his back, tearing away the costume. Macavity grabbed Demeter's arms but Munkustrap grabbed her legs. Alonzo came to the rescue and took Demeter away. A big fight erupted between the two brothers, and Misto looked away.

Misto finally looked back to see that Munkustrap was laying injured on the side, and Macavity had a deep scratch in his side. Macavity glanced up at Misto and gave a slight nod. He ran and climbed onto the TSE-1 car and grabbed two plugs. An electric shock knocked out all the lights in the tribe. Pouncival turned on the lamp that they used in Skimbleshanks' song and shone it around the junkyard.

_"Macavity's not there..." _the cats whispered. Tugger took notice that his tomfriend wasn't there, and an idea popped into his head.

"You ought to ask magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat. There can be no doubt about that," Tugger announced. Pouncival shone the light on him, and the cats looked at him, unsure. "Please, listen to me, and don't scoff. All his inventions are off his own bat. There's no such cat in the metropolis; he holds all the patent monoplies for perfoming surprising illusions and creating eccentric confusion."

_"The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr. Mistoffelees's conjuring turn! And we all say: Oh! Well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees."_

Tugger pointed upwards and Misto was lowering himself to the ground by an enchanted rope, wearing a sparkly jacket to match Tugger's belt. Tugger sang about the magical cat while the tuxedo went about performing his magic. The Jellicles were shocked to see that Misto was a conjurer like Macavity, but decided that he was harmless.

"Hey Misto, didn't you say your new magic trick was making someone appear?" Tugger whispered.

"Oh yeah!" Misto conjured up a red sheet and chose a volunteer from his audience. He chose Cassandra, and she sat on top of Misto's pipe. He had Skimbleshanks and Asparagus Jr. help hold up the sheet. Misto began moving towards the center again, only this time there was a big buldge under the sheet. Misto's paws began glowing and he waved them over the sheet before pulling it up, revealing the _real _Old Deuteronomy.

_"And we all say: Oh! Well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees,"_ Tugger sang more slowly, astonished to see the trick had worked. Old Deuteronomy held his arms open and Misto jumped into him for a hug, then Misto went and got Cassandra, who was hiding behind some junk. The rest of the ball went smoothly, and even Grizabella was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer. Dawn came and the Jellicles were about to head to their dens to sleep. They were stopped when Tugger pulled Misto onto the tire and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Tugger, not now. Everyone's tired." Munkustrap yawned.

Tugger ignored him. "Hey everyone, I have something to say!" He turned to Misto and kissed him-in front of everybody! Gasps waved through the crowd. Tugger looked deep into Misto's black eyes. "Misto, will you be my mate?"

This must have been the suprise Tugger was talking about. Misto stared numbly at the eager Maine Coon. Bombalurina stormed off and Etcetera looked like she was going to cry. Misto couldn't say anything but shook his head.

"I-I can't."

Tugger let go of Misto. "What?"

"I can't be your mate! I decieved you-all of you," Misto was shaking. He caught sight of Jerrie and Teazer staring at him, wondering why Misto was telling everyone. "You shouldn't trust me, any of you. I work for Macavity. I was the one who came up with the plan to kidnap Old Deuteronomy. I'm sorry I tricked you..."

"Banish him!" He heard Plato yell.

"Don't let him ever come back!" That was Tumblebrutus.

"This is just like Macavity!" Asparagus Jr. exclaimed.

"Get out of here!" Alonzo cried.

"Tugger's gay?" Misto heard Electra whisper to Jemima.

Misto turned to Tugger, who was still in shock. Before Tugger could say anything, Misto turned and ran away.

"Misto!" Tugger snapped back to reality. "Wait!"


	8. Return to the Tribe

"Munk! You have to go get him!" Tugger pleaded.

"And why should I?" Munk spat. "He betrayed us!"

"Didn't you ever stop to think that your younger brother was finally happy?"

Munk turned to stare at his brother. It was true what Tugger said about being happy with Misto, and Munk knew that. He sighed. "Alright. I will call a search party tomorrow."

Tugger pumped his fist in the air. "Woo! Thanks bro!" He gave Munk a tight hug and ran off to his den. Munk felt his mates' arms wrap around his stomach and he turned to face Demeter.

"I thought I'd never live to see the day when Tugger wanted to be with someone for real," Demeter joked. Munk laughed and kissed her forehead.

"As do I."

* * *

Misto had kept running until he was in an unfamiliar part of town. Strange cats glanced at the newcomer and the heavy smell of smoke and drugs filled his nose.

"Hey you!" Misto looked up to see a brown and white patched queen looking at him. "Come here." Misto hesitantly walked over. "Here, you look like you could use a pick me up."

"What is it?" She handed him a small sack.

"Just smell it." Misto did and his brain went all fuzzy.

"Wow...what is this stuff."

"Nip. Calms the nerves." Misto took another deep sniff. He smiled goofily and was starting to feel dizzy.

"Thanks." He walked off, clutching the sack. He found himself a box behind the bowling alley. This would have to do. None of the Jellicles would find him here.

* * *

It was three weeks later and Misto had still not returned to the tribe. Munk had finally called off the search party a while back. Tugger no longer groomed his mane or went out to flirt with his fan club. Munk could see Tugger slowly wasting away, and he worried about his health. He didn't eat or drink anything unless someone forcibly had to shove it down his throat.

Macavity had never returned to the tribe, so cats were unsure of what happened to him. There were rumors that the electricity had killed him, and the others were that he survived, but had grown tired of the Jellicles. Even if he was alive, the Jellicles were grateful that he would not be returning.

* * *

Misto woke up one morning and took one look in the mirror. He was horrified at what he had become and hated himself for it. He was no longer the same weight-he was so skinny you could count his ribs. His eyes had lost their blue tint and became a grey. He was high on catnip at every chance he got.

_"Oh Misto."_ The voice in his head said. _"What have you done with yourself?"_

"What are you talking about? Catnip is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!"

_"You're lying. You and I both know perfectly well that's not true."_

"Whatever. It is."

_"You're wrong. i know exactly what the best thing that happened to you was."_

"Prove it."

_"Tugger..."_

The voice whispered the name that Misto had dreamt about. He stared at himself in the mirror again. The voice was right and he knew it. Tugger was the best thing that happened in his life. Maybe, just maybe, Tugger still loved Misto even though he betrayed him and ran away. He had to find out for sure.

* * *

"Munk! Munk!" Munk turned to see the twin mystic cats, Coricopat and Tantomile, running towards him.

"Yes?"

"Someone is going to be visiting the tribe today!" Cori said. "In fact, the visitor should be here at any second."

Munk and the twins watched the tribe entrance, an as they predicted, and black figure was slowly making its way to them. When it got closer they could see it was a black and white cat with a strange tuxedo pattern. The white fur had turned grey from the lack of care. The cat took one look at them and fell over from exhaustion.

"Quick! Help me get him to Jenny's!"

_Two hours later..._

"Is that him?"

"Positive. The tuxedo markings are the exact same-he's just gotten skinnier."

"Should we tell Tugger?"

"Not yet. Let's let him wake up first."

Misto heard the familiar voices whispering around him. Based on the voices and smells, he guessed he was at Jenny's, and Munk was there, too. He shifted in the bed and the two cats flickered their eyes towards the tuxedo. He opened his eyes to see Munk and Jenny peering down at him. Jenny left to go fetch some medicine.

* * *

"Tugger!" Victoria cried and she and the other kittens barged into his den. Tugger didn't look at them.

"Go away," he mumbled, rolling over on his bed so his face was buried.

"We have a surprise."

Tugger looked up warily. "What?"

"Just get yourself cleaned up. We'll be waiting outside." They left and Tugger jumped up, a tiny spark of hope in his heart.

* * *

"Misto?" Munk asked.

"Yep." Misto glanced around the den. "Where's Tugger? Does he know I'm here?"

Munk pressed his lips together tightly. "He's in his den. I would prefer he didn't know you were here."

"But-"

Just then someone ran into Jenny's den. "Misto?!"

"Tugger!" Misto cried happily. The Maine Coon smiled and started to walk over, but Munk stepped in his way.

"Tugger, get out."

Tugger looked shocked. "Why?"

Tugger cried out as Munk grabbed him and started to shake him. "Wake up Tugger! Your little tomfriend betrayed us!"

"Don't touch him!" A lightning bolt hit Munk and he flew into the wall. He got up and looked furious.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" The three cats turned to see Jenny rushing in. She took one glance at Munk's singed fur and glared at Misto. "How dare you use magic on Munk!"

"I had to!" Misto cried, defending himself.

"Munk was hurting me," Tugger added. "Misto just gave him a shock so he would let me go."

Jenny huffed and turned to Munk. "Well, it's a good thing your father is visiting today. He'll want to hear about this."

Tugger and Misto glanced worriedly at each other. Old Deuteronomy was coming to visit...


	9. Old Deuteronomy's Visit

Jenny and Munk left, casting one last dangerous glance at the tuxedo. They went outside to wait for the leader.

"Wait...so you aren't mad at me?" Misto asked when they had left.

"No! Why would I be?"

"Because I decieved you and nearly cost everyone their lives."

Tugger shook his head. "It's alright now. Rumor has it that Macavity is dead."

Misto gaped. "What?!"

"Yeah. That electricity he made from the ball may have killed him." Tugger paused and glanced over Misto's fur. "Anyways, why do you look so skinny? I miss those piercing blue eyes."

Misto blushed but then turned serious. "I...I made some choices that I'm not proud of."

"Such as?"

"I-I...I used...catnip." Now it was Tugger's turn to gape. Sweet, innocent little Misto used _catnip_? "But I'm clean now," Misto assured. A loud squeal was heard from the outside, and Misto and Tugger peered out the window. The kittens were gathering and hugging the old leader as he limped his way into the junkyard. They saw Munk and Jenny say something and point towards the den. Old Deuteronomy nodded and made his way over.

"I'm gonna get banished for sure," Misto muttered. Tugger stayed silent. He didn't want his tomfriend to be banished, and maybe he'd have to use his "Tugger Charm" to soften his father.

"Good afternoon," Old Deuteronomy greeted warmly. Tugger went over to hug him and Misto bowed. "So, Misto. I see you have returned."

"Y-Yes." Tugger watched from the other side of the room.

"Now, I want to talk to you about the ball. You may have heard the rumor about Macavity's death?" Misto nodded. "Good. Anyways, I remember hearing my son asking you to be his mate?"

Misto blushed and looked down. He nodded. Old Deuteronomy smiled.

"Well, it looks like somebody had finally captured the Rum Tum Tugger's heart. Now, I know the rules say cats cannot be mated to the same gender, but after seeing how you and my son love each other, I can change the rules."

Tugger perked his ears up. "Really?"

"Yes." He turned back to Misto. "I'm not going to banish you. I'm sure you meant no harm."

"No sir. I felt awful at what I did, and I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm much more forgiving than Munkustrap. It will take time for him to forgive you." Old Deuteronomy stood up. "Well, I'm going to visit Gus and Skimbleshanks for a drop of scotch before I leave. I wish you both happiness and the best of luck."

"Thanks, dad!"

"Thank you sir." The leader left. Tugger and Misto hugged. That went better than they expected!

"I love you!" Tugger said happily.

"I love you, too!" They kissed. It felt good to be back in each others' arms.

"Um, Misto?"

"Yeah?"

"Last time you denied me, so I'm going to ask again: will you be my mate?"

Misto grinned. "Yes!"

* * *

Later that night, Tugger took Misto out to celebrate, and Jerrie and Teazer tagged along. They went to a bar where Tugger knew everybody and everybody knew him. Pretty soon they were all wasted and being crazy. Tugger noticed that Misto had never really tasted alcohol before, and he liked the way Misto acted when he was drunk.

"Hey, hey, Tugger. Did you know I love you?" Misto slurred as he took another drink.

"Yes, love. And I love you, too." Misto grinned and grabbed Jerrie to take him to the dance floor. It was a crazy night, but everyone had a lot of fun. Misto was too drunk to walk home, so Tugger carried him. Misto buried his face in his mate's mane, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's a short chapter :) I'll try to make it up!**


	10. A Ghost's Threat

**Note: The word "bloody" that Misto uses near the end is another way to swear (for those who didn't know). Didn't want to use the bad word in the story.**

* * *

It took Misto forever to wake up, and when he did, his head felt like it wanted to explode. Last night was a blur, and all Misto could remember was arriving to the club. Tugger stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Morning."

Misto grabbed his head. "Ugh. Don't shout!"

"I wasn't," Tugger sat up. "You, my love, are experiencing a 'hangover'."

"Everlasting Cat..." Misto moaned. "Make it stop."

Tugger stifled a laugh. He knew how his mate felt. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Misto grimaced. "I'd rather not. Was I really that bad?"

Tugger shrugged. "It was your first time tasting alcohol. In fact, I think you being drunk was hot."

Misto blushed. "Whatever. When will the hangover stop?"

"It'll be gone in a few hours." Tugger jumped up and started grooming his mane. "I need to go talk to Munk. I'll be back soon." He gave Misto a quick peck on the lips and walked out the door. Misto leaned back down on his pillow to sleep away the hangover. His eyes were almost closed when a faint orange color stood at the edge of his bed. His eyes shot open.

"Macavity!" Misto yelled. He shrank back in the bed but took a closer look. This was not the Macavity he remembered. This Macavity's fur was not as bright, and he had a fading edge around his body. The evil cat sneered. "I thought you were dead!"

_"I am dead, all because of you!"_ He hissed. _"I'm inside your head even if I'm not alive. There's no escaping me now!"_

Misto started to freak out. "No! You're dead!"

_"I'm going to get my revenge on you," _Macavity warned. _"I'm going to slowly kill you from the inside. I'll drive you insane. And the best part? No one can help you."_

"Tugger! Help!" Tugger, who was outside talking to Munk, heard his mate's frantic calls. He ran inside his den to see Misto shivering with wide-eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Misto pointed to the edge of the bed. "Macavity! He's here!"

Tugger looked at the spot where Misto was pointing. "No one is there, love."

"Are you blind?!" Misto cried. "He's standing right next to you!"

_"I told you: no one can help you. You're all alone." _The orange tom disappeared.

"Misto, no one is there. It's the hangover." Tugger sat on the bed and scooped Misto into his arms.

Misto shook his head in denial. "No, it wasn't the hangover. Macavity was here, but he's gone now."

"...maybe we shouldn't go out drinking for a while." Tugger said worriedly.

"I need fresh air." Tugger helped Misto walk outside. Jerrie and Teazer stumbled their way over to them.

"Oi, Tuggah, thot wos some fon lost noihgt!" Teazer said. Jerrie still looked wasted. He had a hard time keeping his balance. "Misto, you should hove seen yourself doncing. It wos hytericol!"

Misto blushed and looked ashamed. "Sorry. It was my first time drinking." He glanced around the junkyard and spotted the orange tom. The cat sneered and Misto hitched his breath. The orange tom disappeared after a few seconds.

Jerrie moaned. "I think I need to see Jenny."

"I'll come with you," Misto piped up. Tugger and Teazer tried to help them but they brushed them away. They entered Jenny's den and prepared themselves for a lecture on the evils of drinking.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Munk, it was really weird." Tugger had found Munk again and told him what happened that morning.

Munk rubbed his whiskers. "And he denied it was from the hangover?"

"Yeah, and not too long ago he was staring at a pile of junk and not breathing." Tugger bit his lip. "I'm starting to get freaked out."

"Well, let's keep an eye on him."

* * *

Over the next few days Misto had seen Macavity. Nobody would believe him though. How could they? They thought he had gone mad. Tugger stood by his mate's side and tried to convince him that no one was there.

"Misto...I need to ask you something." Tugger asked one morning.

"What?"

"Are...are you still on catnip?"

"NO!" Misto exploded. "I told you-I'm clean!"

Tugger held his hands up apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. I was just checking."

Misto calmed down. "It's alright. So, what do you want to do today?"

Tugger thought. "Well, I would suggest pulling another prank on Munk, but after what happened the last time, I'm not so sure what we'd see. Hey! Maybe we can get the kittens and recreate the Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Admetus can even portray the Great Rumpus Cat!"

Misto nodded excitedly. "Let's go!"

So, they rounded up the kittens (who were eager about being near Tugger but eager for the dance). They had a hard time trying to be serious since Etcetera was in a giggly mood. Once Electra knocked her over after making an impressive leap, but it took forever for her to calm down. Admetus kept jumping out too early/too late or in the wrong spot, and occasionally tripped from wearing the big red goggles. Tugger even managed to get his tail tangled between his legs and fell over. Jemima started giggling hysterically and eventually everyone was laughing, including Tugger. The other Jellicles who were watching the entertainment chuckled lightly. Tugger watched as Misto was laughing and having a good time. It felt good to have his mate and best friend back to normal.

If only they knew what was going to happen...

* * *

_All the Jellicles were running for their lives as a horrible fate awaited them. Blood was shed everywhere and the screams and moans of agony filled the junkyard. Tugger was running around the junkyard in search of his mate. The screaming and stopped and the air was still and quiet. He had not seen anyone for a while, and went to look for them as well._

_"Misto?" Tugger was running around frantically, his voice echoing off the junk. "Misto, where are you?!"_

_He skidded around the corner to the center of the clearing. He felt sick as the disturbing scene lay ahead of him. All the Jellicles were piled into the center like a mountain, dead. At the top lay the dead Munk and Old Deuteronomy. Sitting on the pile was Misto, with his eyes closed._

_"M-Misto?" Tugger said uncertainly. __Misto opened his eyes, grinning menicingly._

_The yellow eyes of Macavity flashed in the tuxedo's eyes._

* * *

"Ahh!" Misto bolted upright as Tugger woke up beside him. It was the middle of the night, and the moon casted a soft light in their den.

"Misto?" Tugger looked worried as his mate was shivering violently and blinking back tears. "Are you alright?"

Misto tried to shake his head. "No. It's working, Tugger. He told me he would kill me slowly on the inside. He's started!" Misto fell forward and buried his face in his mate's mane. Tugger held him tightly and rubbed his back.

"Shh...it's ok. You're safe."

"No I'm not!" Misto yelled. "He's going to drive me insane until I kill myself! I am not bloody safe!"

"I won't allow that," Tugger said sternly. "I think I know who might be able to help."

Misto looked up with hope. "Really? Who?"

"She's an old friend of mine. Believe it or not, but she used to work for Macavity."

"Let's go see her!"

Tugger smiled. "It's the middle of the night, love. We'll visit her tomorrow." Misto pouted but agreed. He had a hard time falling back asleep, but felt himself drifting off while Tugger rubbed his back and hummed lightly in his ear.


	11. Tugger's Friend

The next morning Tugger and Misto headed off to see his friend. When they arrived in the city, Tugger directed the tuxedo down an eerie alley where cats glared at the two trespassing cats. They were dirty and grimy and basically smelled like rotten garbage. Misto scrunched his nose and Tugger led him to a tent near the back of the alley. Misto had read about gypsies, and the tent looked exactly like a gypsies' home.

"Madame Ruiyah?" Tugger called out. An elderly cream queen walked out from behind a curtain.

"Ah! Tugger!" Her voice rasped. "How are you, my boy?"

"I'm well," Tugger said. Misto held onto Tugger tighter. "But my mate here is not doing so well."

Madame Ruiyah looked Misto up and down with her emerald green eyes . "Mate?" She chuckled. "Well, well, Tugger. I never thought you'd settle down-especially with a tom."

Tugger tightening his lips into a thin line and held Misto closer from the curious queen. "Yes _mate_. Can you help him?"

She directed for Tugger and Misto to follow her to the room from where she came from. A table sat in the center with a crytal ball. A blue and grey mist swirled in the crystal ball and Misto stared at it with interest. She sat in the bigger chair and gestured for the mates to sit in the chairs on the other side of the table.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" She asked after they sat down. Tugger nudged Misto, who looked up from the crystal ball.

"I, uh, I..." Misto looked at Tugger, who nodded to continue. "Well, I've been seeing...things."

Madame Ruiyah's eyes sparked with interest. "Things? What kind of things?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It might be a ghost, but when I spoke to it, it told me it wasn't exactly a ghost."

"You spoke with it?" Madame Ruiyah exclaimed happily. "What did it say?"

"He told me that he was inside my head, even though he was dead. He...he said he was going to drive me insane and slowly kill myself. He also told me no one could help me."

"You say this thing is a 'he'. I'm assuming it's a cat?" Misto nodded. "Have you perhaps seen this cat before in your life?"

Misto hitched his breath. "Yeah, I've seen this cat before. It's...it's Macavity."

Madame Ruiyah gasped and Tugger stared at her. "Misto, why is Macavity's...aura...visiting you?"

"I worked for him since I was born. I suppose I was the one who killed him."

"Did you know I worked for him, too?" Misto nodded.

Tugger shook his head and spoke up. "Can you help him or not?"

"I might be able to, but it's hard to tell. I've never worked with something like this, and it may be tricky. I suggest we have several meetings a week and try to overcome this problem you're having."

Tugger stood and pulled Misto up with him. "Thank you. We'll be back tomorrow." Misto gave his thanks and bowed. They ran back to the junkyard. On the way there, Misto saw the Macavity aura standing a few meters away from them, sneering. The aura disappeared and Misto ran closer to his mate.

_"Everlasting Cat," _Misto thought. _"I hope she can help me."_

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's a short chapter. I just wanted to have Tugger's friend a quick introduction before coming fully into the story.**


	12. Burning Sensations

When they got back to the junkyard Misto said that he was going to lay down for a bit. Tugger tried to follow but Misto said that he would be fine and for Tugger to go find something fun to do. Tugger sulked away, wishing to only comfort his mate. Misto sat down on his bed but did not fall asleep. He was scared that Macavity would get him in his sleep, and he only felt safe with Tugger by his side. He got up and practiced his magic with the lack of anything better to do.

_"Don't bother wasting your time,"_ the deep voice said. Misto was startled and the can he was levitating clattered to the floor. He turned around, and sure enough, there was Macavity leaning against the den wall with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Misto sighed. He never bothered to yell or scream at the 'ghost' since it attracted to much attention. Everyone thought he was going crazy and tried their best to accept what was happening.

_"You think that Tugger's friend will actually help?"_ Macavity hissed. He pushed off the wall and stood a few inches in front of the small tuxedo. _"I already told you: you're all alone."_

"I'm fully aware of that Macavity."

_"Good," _Macavity sneered, then looked the tuxedo up and down. _"I should have gotten rid of you."_

"You were training me to be your second - in - command. Why get rid of me?"

_"Indeed you have proven yourself in the past, but your last plan failed, resulting in killing me. I should have listened to Brolin." _Brolin was one of the henchcats that hated Misto with a passion, and kept trying to make Macavity kill Misto. Misto wasn't sure what he did to make Brolin hate him, but it was probably because he wanted to be Macavity's second - in - command.

"I didn't know it would fail," Misto fell onto his couch and put his head in his hands. "Macavity, you've had enough of your fun. Go away."

_"NO!"_ Macavity roared. _"I'm about to make your life a living hell!" _A sudden burning sensation filled Misto's body. He screamed and fell to the floor. Wriggling in pain he tried to use his magic to soothe the burning. _"It's no use!" _Macavity yelled. _"Your magic is useless against me!"_

The aura disappeared, but the burning didn't. Misto kept crying and screaming out as the fiery feeling spread throughout his small body.

"Tugger!" Misto yelled over and over. "Tugger! Tugger!"

He didn't know how long he was in pain for. Through bleary eyes he saw two dark masses moving towards him. A voice was trying to talk to him but the fire made the voice sound muffled. He blinked, trying to see clearly.

"Help!" He yelled at the dark masses. "Put out the fire! NOW!"

The burning feeling continued for only a few more minutes, but it felt like hours to Misto. The burning sensation was cut off and coolness took over. He sank to the floor, panting heavily. One of the dark masses was applying a cold washcloth over Misto's forehead, which helped a lot. His eyesight was still blurry and his hearing was still muffled. He couldn't tell what was happening around him.

"T...u...gger..." Misto called out weakly, not knowing where his mate was. He felt a paw grab his own paw and give it a firm squeeze. Misto leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Munk!" Tugger cried out, tears running down his cheeks. "Get Jenny!" He looked down at his pale mate, holding his paw. He and Munk were sitting on the tire and chatting when they heard Misto yelling. They ran over to see him squirming on the ground and telling them to put out the fire. Of course, they saw nothing. Munk nodded and took off. "Misto, I'm right here. Don't die on me. Please!"

Munk returned a few moments later with a frantic Jenny by his side. "What happened?" She cried.

"We don't know!" Tugger exclaimed. "I was outside and then we heard him yelling, and when we arrived he was on the ground and telling us to put out the fire!"

"But there isn't any fire!"

"I know!" Tugger yelled. "Just please help him!"

"Take him to Jelly," Munk instructed Tugger. "We'll be there shortly. I think it's time for everyone to know what's going on." Tugger nodded frantically and gingerly picked up his mate; he ran to Jelly.

* * *

"Ahem!" Munk cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Luckily, everyone (except Jelly, Tugger, and Misto) were outside. They gathered around the Protector, curious to what he was about to announce.

"What's going on?" Admetus asked.

"I need to tell you something about Misto: everyone has been noticing him being strange lately?" A few nodded. Not all of them had seen Misto acting weird. "We've known the reason for a while now, and I think it's time that you knew, too. Macavity has managed to get into Misto's mind even though he's dead. Macavity has been torturing Misto inside his mind, which is how no one can see or hear anything. I need for everyone to remain calm and to not make Misto upset about this."

The Jellicles nodded, upset that their friend was being emotionally tortured by the dead Hidden Paw. They listened eagerly to a few more of Munk's directions, such as to alert someone if they see Misto behaving weirdly. After the rules had been set, the cats silently dispersed. A few stayed behind to talk to Munk and Old Deuteronomy.

"How do we know when Misto acts strangely?" Plato asked.

"He usually yells or screams or talks like he's having an arguement with someone. That's all the symptoms we've seen so far," Munk informed.

"Do we alert anyone or someone specific?" Pouncival asked.

"It would be best to inform either me, Jenny, or Jelly. If - "

"What happens if one of us is alone with Misto and we aren't near anybody?" Etcetera interrupted.

"Well I - "

Again he was interrupted, but this time by Tumblebrutus. "But what if - "

"Jellicles, Jellicles!" Old Deuteronomy exclaimed. Everyone stopped talking. "Here's how it will go: if you see Misto acting strange, I want you to alert preferably Munk, Jenny, or Jelly. If you are not near anyone, try to comfort Misto. Do not force him to do anything, do not yell or raise your voice at any time during one of Macavity's attacks. There is not much we can do, but we can let Misto know he is not alone."

The cats nodded in understandment. They desperately wanted their friend to get better. The only problem was: how can Misto overcome this strange phenomenon?

* * *

**Poor Misto :( when I was writing this I had a strange adrenaline rush. I'm a fan of Macavity (because he's the villain in the movie), but this chapter made me not like him as much. **


	13. The Second Nightmare

**Again, Misto uses the term "bloody" in the replacement of a swear word.**

* * *

Over the next few days, as planned, Tugger and Misto went to Madame Ruiyah's for their meetings. The meetings were nothing like Tugger expected. They mostly involved breathing exercises and teaching Misto how to block things with his mind. Being a magic cat, this was exceptionally easy. One day during a meeting, Madame Ruiyah was sending messages to Misto's mind, but he was blocking them.

Misto happened to glance at the table to see Macavity sitting back casually, with his feet on the table. He gasped and his mind - blocking technique stopped, making a message smack Misto's mind. He stumbled back and Macavity grinned. Tugger instantly ran to his mate's side and grabbed his paw to steady him. Madame Ruiyah looked shocked at first, but then she had a glassy look in her eye.

"R-Ruiyah?" Tugger asked as he watched her eyes glaze over.

"I sense him. He's here." She said in a monotone voice.

"No one is here, I promise."

Misto shook his head. "No, Tugger. She's right. He's right there." He pointed to the chair where Macavity was sitting.

_"I see that you and one of my ex - henchcats are becoming closer," _Macavity said. _"Maybe I ought to show her what I can do." _He grinned wickedly and Misto caught on quickly.

"Macavity, don't!" He yelled. Macavity ignored him and sent yet another burning sensation throughout his body. Misto crumpled to the ground and moaned in agony. He could feel the fire spreading from the tip of his ears to the tip of his tail. "Someone, help! Put out this bloody fire!" He watched Macavity give an evil chuckle and vanish.

"Ruiyah, bring me cold washcloths!" Tugger instructed. She nodded and ran to her room, returning with a bucket of ice water and a few clean hand rags. They hurriedly placed the wet rags over Misto's hot body. Tugger was trying to be brave on the outside, but on the inside he wanted to cry in fear of losing his mate.

Eventually the fire simmered down, allowing Misto to cool off. Misto was panting heavily and his eyelids were drooping, but he didn't seem as bad when the first time this happened. Tugger went limp in relief to see his mate was no longer in pain. Misto turned to bury his face in his mate's mane.

"Are you alright?" Tugger asked.

Misto nodded. "For the moment. Can we go home?"

Tugger nodded and helped Misto up. They thanked her and walked out the door. As they left Misto glanced at Macavity who was sneering from on top of a garbage can. Misto shook his head to clear his thoughts of Macavity and turned back to Tugger.

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Munk asked as Tugger emerged from his den. He had just helped Misto lay down for a catnap.

"He saw him again," Tugger admitted and looked at the ground.

Munk sighed and put a paw on his younger brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew how to help."

Tugger shrugged. "It's alright. I just wish I knew how to help him overcome this."

"All of us do." Munk gave a half - smile. "You know, the kittens really miss your attention. Maybe you ought to go over there. They feel sad and I think that all of you need some cheering up."

"I guess." Munk watched as Tugger slowly made his way over to the group of kittens. They didn't squeal with delight this time since they knew the trouble with Tugger's mate.

* * *

_Tugger and Misto were cuddling on a blanket underneath the TSE-1 car. They had spent the day talking and being in each other's company. They were watching the sunset when Misto stood up abruptly. _

_"I'll be right back." Tugger snuggled back down to wait for his mate. A scream pierced through the junkyard and Tugger jumped up. He could distinctively pick out each cat's scream. He ran out to see what was going on. When he got to the center of the clearing, he saw Macavity, who had his back to him. His claws were up and ready to strike again, soaked in the blood of the Jellicles._

_"Macavity!" Tugger yelled. "Where is Misto?"_

_The orange tom turned around. Instead of the usual yellow, his eyes were blue._

_Misto's eyes._

* * *

"No!" Misto shot up. Not another nightmare! He curled up into a ball and tried to push the nightmare from his mind. With a shaky paw he reached out to the bowl of water that Tugger had left on the nightstand for him. He lapped up a few sips and felt calmer. He was having a perfect dream about Tugger when Macavity decided to mess with his mind.

"Misto?" He realized he had been squeezing his eyes shut. He opened his eyes to see Tugger peering down at him.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey." Tugger sat down next to the shaking tom. "Another nightmare?" Misto nodded and Tugger held his mate close.

"You know," Misto stated. "I'm so glad you got over your 'not caring for a cuddle' stage."

Tugger chuckled. "Me too."


	14. Misto's Farewell

**Well, this chapter certainly made me not like Macavity. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy :)**

* * *

All night images of Macavity filled Misto's head. No matter how hard he tried to block his mind or do breathing exercises, Macavity never went away. His voice was always there, never letting Misto think about something else.

_"Look at yourself in the mirror," _Macavity ordered. Misto walked to a small compact mirror that he and Tugger possessed.

"Now what?" Misto asked tiredly.

_"Get a good look at yourself. Remember the bad things you did? You were one of my henchcats. You decieved the tribe and used catnip. You lied to your so - called 'family' and ran away. You're worthless. You are nothing. Did you actually think my brother cared about you?" _

Misto glanced at Tugger, who was outside dancing for his fan club. "He does care for me."

_"You're lying to yourself, Mistoffelees," _Macavity spat. _"He never cared about you. If he really did, he wouldn't be outside with those queens."_

"I know he does!" Misto said angrily. "You're just messing with my head!"

Macavity smirked. _"Oh really, you think so? Then explain to me why he's not around very much."_

"Because I don't need him to worry over me."

_"Those are all lies, can't you see that? He's staying away because he doesn't love you."_

Misto glanced once more over to his mate. Was Macavity right? "No," Misto denied. "He does love me."

_"One day Misto you'll see that I was right."_ With that, Macavity disappeared, and Tugger walked in the den. Tugger could tell from Misto's quiet behavior that Macavity was just there. He opened his arms and Misto fell into the embrace, burying his face in the mane. It was nighttime by then and Misto was exhausted from the Hidden Paw's mind games. He never breathed a word of what Macavity said to him to Tugger, and he wanted it that way.

Misto woke up early the next morning and decided enough was enough; Macavity had given him another nightmare. He managed to escape from Tugger's warm grasp and silently walked to the couch. He conjured up a piece of paper and a pen. He sat down an wrote his goodbye letter to the one tom he had ever loved before slipping out the front door.

* * *

Tugger stirred in his sleep. He sat up and gave a big yawn. He noticed that his mate's side of the bed was mysteriously empty.

"Misto?" He called out. No reply. _"Maybe he's outside," _Tugger thought. He got up to groom his mane before heading out. As he was about to head out the door, a white piece of paper tacked to the wall caught his eye. He walked over and pulled down the note.

_Tugger,_ the note started. Tugger realized it was Misto's elegant handwriting.

_Thank you for always being there for me. I know we've had some trouble and a few rough patches here and there, but I know that we still loved each other. I have never met a tom like you. You are truly my best friend. I decided now that I'm done putting you and everyone else through my pain. Yesterday was the last time you'll ever see me. Promise me one thing Tugger: please don't ever forget me._

_Goodbye Tugger. I love you,_

_Mistoffelees_

Tugger's heart dropped and his whole world froze. The paper floated to the ground and sat at Tugger's feet. His paws began shaking like mad and he ran out the door.

"Munk! Munkustrap!" He yelled. The Jellicle Protector took one look at his panicking brother and hopped off the TSE-1 car.

"Tugger? What's going on?"

"It's Misto! He's gone!"

"Gone where?"

"Tugger! Munk!" The two brothers turned to see the twin mystic cats, Tantomile and Coricopat, running towards them. "We saw Misto!"

Tugger held Cori up against a pile of junk with a firm grasp. "Where is he?" He growled.

"We saw him write that note!" Cori gasped. "We don't know what he's planning to do. He's going to the Tower Bridge!"

Suddenly, Tanto collapsed to the ground with a faraway look. Tugger looked at Cori (who was still in his grasp) had the same look. "Falling. Falling down from a huge heighth. Plunging into water." They said in unison.

Tugger released Cori from his grip as the realization hit him. Cori fell to the ground and quickly ran to his sister's side. He turned to face the three cats. "He's going to commit suicide."

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's short :(**


	15. You've Won

Misto couldn't take being alive anymore. He hated that Macavity was right about all those things. He didn't want to put his friends through the pain he was going through. At least he'd go to the Heaviside Layer and be reborn into a different life. He knew exactly how he wanted to end his life. He ran to the Tower Bridge and hastily climbed up the railings. Luckily none of the humans saw him. He got to the top and Macavity appeared beside him.

_"Good..." _Macavity praised as he peered over the edge.

Misto stayed silent. He tried his best to ignore the voice that spoke in his mind.

* * *

"Hurry!" Tugger yelled. He and Munk were running to get Misto before he could hurt himself. Cori and Tanto stayed behind to explain what was happening. "C'mon Munk!"

"I'm hurrying!" Munk yelled back. The dodged the feet of humans as they ran towards the Tower Bridge. "Do you see him?"

Tugger looked around frantically. "There!" He pointed to the top of the bridge, where they could see the faint shape of the tuxedo.

"Tugger, you have to go by yourself. He'll listen to you more than he would to me." Munk ordered. Tugger nodded and began the climb upwards.

* * *

Misto sat down as he thought about what he was about to do. The sounds of the cars and rushing water nauseated him. Macavity was pacing back and forth, waiting to watch the final moments of his ex - henchcat's life.

_"What are you waiting for?" _Macavity hissed. _"Get on with it!"_

"NO MISTO!" Misto jerked his head up to see Tugger running at him. Macavity hissed fiercely. "Don't jump!"

"Tugger!" Misto cried happily. He got up and ran into Tugger's waiting arms. "Oh Tugger!"

Tugger held Misto an arms' length away and stared at him. "What in Everlasting Cat do you think you're doing?"

Misto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Tugger, I'm sorry. I can't live like this anymore."

"We can overcome this, love!"

"No!" Misto pushed off Tugger. "I know you don't really love me..."

"What?" Tugger looked deeply hurt, which Macavity smiled evily at. "Why do you think I don't love you?"

"...M-Macavity told me."

Tugger angrily twitched his tail. "And you actually believed him?"

Misto shrunk back, ashamed. "Yes. Tugger, he reminded me of all the bad things I did in the past. And...I don't know, Tugger. I just don't know anything anymore..."

"Misto," Tugger held Misto closer and stared into his bright blue eyes. "I love you more than anything. Please, _please_, don't take yourself away from me."

Macavity yelled in Misto's mind and Misto fell to the floor. His head felt like exploding. A strange new feeling came over Misto's mind and he looked up. Macavity was still there, but Tugger was looking at him in shock.

"Macavity!"

"Lookie here, the Rum Tum Tugger, out to save the day." The orange tom declared.

Tugger puffed out his chest. "Yep. Now get out of my mate's mind."

Macavity grinned. "Why? This is so much fun! In fact, I think I'll have another go at torturing him."

"Over my dead body!"

"I think that can be arranged," Macavity threatened. Tugger was about to lunge at Macavity but was stopped by Misto.

"Tugger! Macavity! Stop it!" Misto cried. "Look, Macavity, you've won! You've won right from the start! Just leave Tugger alone, he has nothing to do with this!"

"But Misto - " Tugger started.

"'But' nothing!" He turned back to Macavity. "You won! I was having a perfect life living in the junkyard until you came back. Every day, I have never experienced something so awful from you. Even when living at the warehouse wasn't good, it was still better than you hurting me mentally and emotionally."

"And look where we're standing. My plan worked."

"Macavity," they turned to see Tugger staring at him. "Listen to me. I remember that day you left the junkyard. Every night since then when I was a kitten I thought I was the reason you left. Do you know how that made me feel, thinking that? I loved you, Mac. I loved you until now. You were my idol, more than Munk was. But can't you see you're tearing my mate and I apart?"

Macavity was silent during Tugger's speech. "Tug, you were the only cat who ever understood me. I thought that even now you would understand why I'm doing this."

"But I don't!"

"It's because your precious mate's plan killed me."

"It wasn't Misto who killed you. Us Jellicles are smarter than you think. Look Mac, I've been wanting you to come back to be a Jellicle, but it never happened. I need to tell you something." Misto looked back and forth silently between the two brothers, wondering what Tugger was about to say.

Macavity sighed. "What?"

"I love you."

Macavity and Misto froze. What did Tugger just say? "W-what?"

"I love you, Mac. Even though you're a sick, twisted, evil cat, you're still my brother."

"I...I love you, too, Tug."

Suddenly, a bright light shone on Macavity. He looked down, horrified. He fell to the ground and became screaming. Down below, Munk heard the screaming and looked up, wondering what was going on. Because Misto was still linked mentally to Macavity, he screamed too. Macavity tried putting out the light with his magic, but it was no use. Tugger held onto Misto while the small tuxedo tried to scratch at everything, wanting to ease the pain. The light on Macavity shone brighter, making Tugger and Misto shield their eyes. They looked back where Macavity had been standing, but he vanished. Misto noticed that his head felt clearer.

"He's...he's gone," Misto whispered.

"What happened? Do you feel alright?"

"I feel so much better. I'm not sure what happened."

"Come on, we need to get you to Jenny's." Misto, who now felt better than he had in weeks, stood up full of energy. They began their climb down to Munk, who was deciding whether or not to go up there to help.

"Misto!" Munk ran forward and gave the tim a big hug.

"Hey Munk!" Misto greeted.

"What happened up there?"

"Um, we aren't entirely sure."

Tugger spoke up. "Maybe Ruiyah or Old Deuteronomy can tell us."

Munk nodded. They held onto each other the whole way home. Misto glanced around, waiting to see the orange tom appear, but he never showed up. Breathing a sigh of relief, he rested his head on Tugger's mane. He perked up when they got closer to the junkyard an hour later.

"Welcome home, Misto."

* * *

**Hmm...I wonder why Macavity didn't show up. And what was with that light coming out of him? Read on to the next chapter!**


	16. Love Works in Mysterious Ways

They left Jenny's den a few moments later after being checked out. They walked outside and were greeted by everyone. They cheered when they saw Misto, glad he wasn't hurt. Misto's usual white face turned pink and he ducked his head down in embarrassment.

"Misto!" He barely had time to look up to the the kittens charging at him. They pounced on him, knocking them all over. "We're so glad you're home!"

Misto laughed. "So am I." Jenny shooed the kittens off him so he could stand back up. He was brushing the dirt off him and Tugger gave Munk a small nod.

"Heads up," Tugger whispered. "Ruiyah and Deuteronomy are coming." Sure enough, the elderly cats were walking over to them. Misto bowed in respect.

"Ah, Mistoffelees," the leader greeted warmly. "Come here." He held him arms open and Misto ran to him.

"Are you alright?" Ruiyah looked him up and down. "I also mean that by: is Macavity...?"

"Gone," Misto smiled. "He's gone forever."

"But...but how?" Ruiyah looked astonished.

"Well..." Misto scrunched his nose. "We aren't entirely sure. Tugger was the last to speak to Macavity and - "

"You spoke to Macavity?" Old Deuteronomy asked, letting Misto go.

"Yeah. I saw him." Tugger glanced at Misto, who only shrugged.

"You saw him?" Ruiyah looked curious. "How?"

"He sorta...I dunno...pushed himself out of Misto's mind. He still looked like a ghost or whatever, but I could see him clearly."

"What did you say?"

"Uh, that I missed him, you know, before he left the junkyard. I told him that even though he was bad, I still loved him since he was my brother. And he, uh, said he loved me back..."

"And that's the thing," Misto interrupted. "Right after Tugger said he loved him and Macavity said it back, a light shone through his body. I could feel whatever it was that he felt. It was strange. We looked away when the light got brighter, but when we looked back, he vanished."

Old Deuteronomy was pacing back and forth, rubbing his whisker. He looked deep in thought. He suddenly perked up and held up a finger. "I think I might know why he vanished."

"What?" Tugger asked eagerly.

"Love."

Tugger looked at his father like he was crazy. "Right. Love." He snorted.

"Love works in mysterious way, my son."

"But why did love make him vanish?" Misto wanted to know.

"It's rather hard to explain, so I'll try my best. Macavity thought that no one loved him because he was different. He rarely heard the words 'I love you'. Maybe because Tugger said it, Macavity realized that he was once truly loved. Or...it may have been something else, but that is my theory. Love is the most powerful element in the world."

Misto and Tugger gaped at the wise old leader. Maybe he was right. Ruiyah stayed for a little while later before returning home. She wanted to study on how to help cats if they ever ended up in Misto's condition. The night was young and the two mates scurried off to their den.

"I'm so happy to be back." Misto exclaimed as he leaned against Tugger.

"Same here," Tugger replied. He turned Misto around and leaned down to kiss him. Nothing could ever come between them again, and Tugger was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Macavity is finally gone! Don't go away just yet! There will be more chapters that will bring Tugger and Misto to the future...I smell kittens! :)**


	17. One Year Later

**Thank you everyone for your reviews :) I'm glad you stuck with my story for this whole time :)**

***This chapter takes place almost 1 year after the last chapter. Just a quick jump into the future.**

* * *

_Almost one year later..._

The Jellicle Ball was only a few days away, and everyone was busy practicing their routines or getting the costumes for certain numbers ready. Misto didn't have a song, so he helped Jenny teach her beetles their routine. After a quick break he looked around for Tugger, who was standing on top of the TSE-1 car and pelvic-thrusting for the queens. Munk was trying to keep things in order but looked frazzled at trying to calm the squealing queens.

"For the love of Everlasting Cat, Tugger! Knock it off!" Munk said desperately as he tried to contain Etcetera from fainting. Etcetera, Victoria, Electra, and Jemima finally grew up and were no longer kittens, which meant that there were no more kittens in the junkyard. Though they had their own mates, they still liked to drool over the Maine Coon.

Misto came over to help. "Need some help?" He chuckled.

Munk nodded. Misto distracted the group of queens with his magic. He conjured up a ball of yarn and left it levitating in the air. It moved occasionally, keeping the queens chasing after it for a while. Munk gave his quick thanks before hurrying back out to the clearing. Tugger pouted, pretending to look hurt that Misto had shooed away his fan club.

"Ouch," Tugger joked. "Way to damage my ego."

Misto rolled his eyes. "Your ego is bigger than it needs to be, love."

Tugger grinned and hopped down. "So, wanna go to the bar again?"

Misto bit his lip. Did he really want to get wasted and have another hangover? He was about to say no, but saw the hope in Tugger's eyes. "Alright," he agreed.

"Let's go see if Jerrie and Teazer want to come," Tugger said. "They were a lot of fun the last time."

"Um, are you sure that's such a great idea?" Jerrie and Teazer had announced a week ago that they would be expecting kittens in the next two months. "I don't think alcohol would be the best for her pregnancy."

"She doesn't need to drink. She can still dance and have a good time." Misto sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the discussion. They headed over to see the Calico mates.

"'ello goiys!" Jerrie said cheerfully. They were lounging on a beat up couch near the back of the clearing.

"Hey," Tugger greeted. "I know Teazer's gonna be carrying kittens, but even so, do you still want to come with Misto and I to the bar again? Teazer, you don't have to drink, only dance."

Jerrie turned to his mate. He was willing to go, but only if she agreed to go with. "Alroight, I suppose." She rubbed her belly, which had a tiny bump in the center.

* * *

"I swear to Everlasting Cat I'm never drinking alcohol again!" Misto exclaimed the next morning. They had gone to the bar, and sure enough, after about an hour Misto was drunker than ever. Teazer drank no alcohol but happily danced to slow songs with her mate.

Tugger chuckled. "You're funny when you're drunk, though."

Misto clutched his head and leaned over a bowl. He kept having the urge to regurgitate the beverages from last night, but so far nothing had come back up his throat. "Go away," he moaned.

"Seriously though, for someone who had only drank alcohol twice in his life, you sure do get wild. I don't even think I've gotten that drunk."

Misto groaned in agony as a knock came at the door. Tugger got up and saw Munk standing on the doorstep.

"What do you want?"

"First of all: thank you _so_ much for that lovely greeting," Munk snapped. "Second: why were you out drinking last night? You were supposed to be practicing for the ball!"

"Can you keep your voice down?" Tugger asked. "Misto's got a bad hangover."

Munk glared, but he did lower his voice. "Today I want to see you and Misto helping out. Neither of you have a song, so I need you to help with whatever you can find."

Tugger saluted. "Aye-aye, Captain." Munk turned and left.

A few hours later Misto's hangover went away. They walked through the junkyard, looking for things to help out with. Jemima was having trouble making her Pollicle mask, so Misto helped her. Tugger was dragged away to help polish the tap dancing shoes for Jenny's number. Whenever they had a moment alone, Tugger and Misto would either be cuddling or kissing. They were pried away from each other by Munk. Admetus, who would be playing the Rumpus Cat, had trouble getting his goggles to work and his hair to stand up when his cue came. Misto, being the magician, went to help, leaving Tugger by himself. He leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun.

"Tugger!"

He groaned and got up. _"Everlasting Cat!" _He groaned. _"It never ends!"_

* * *

**Yep. Short chapter, I know. I suck at making them longer.**


	18. The Second Jellicle Ball

The Jellicle Ball was here. Munk, who was quite hectic for the past week, seemed calmer but still a tad frazzled. Tugger, being Tugger, liked to tease his older brother. He would bring out a fake costume from last year, and pretending he needed help because the glue wasn't working, or he would talk about his favorite bagpipes.

"You will NOT be playing those this year!" Munk ordered.

"Why? Dad thought it was hilarious," Tugger retorted.

Misto was backstage putting on his 'beetle' costume when Tugger appeared. Tugger placed his thumbs in his belt and stared at his mate.

"Hm," Tugger thought out loud as his eyes ran hungrily over his mate.

"What?"

Tugger grinned. "Oh, nothing."

"Mhm. Can you help me get this shoe on?" He extended a leg to Tugger, who helped put on the shoe. Misto noticed that Tugger's paws never left his leg, even though he put the shoe on. The paws slowly trailed up and down the tuxedo's leg. Misto hitched his breath for a second before catching onto Tugger's mood. Eagerly, he grabbed Tugger's mane and pulled him down to kiss him. Tugger trailed soft kisses along Misto's neck, leaning against the TSE-1 car.

* * *

***Explicit***

* * *

"Wow..." Misto mused. They were leaning side - by - side on the car, panting heavily. Tugger looked over and grinned.

"I try my best," he joked. Misot rolled his eyes and Tugger stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Tugger was hurriedly fixing his mane. "You can't keep me back here forever." He winked and Misto caught on.

"Don't you dare interrupt Jenny's song! Are you _trying _to make Munk have a nervous breakdown?"

"Hey, I'm the little brother. It's my job to make him have a breakdown."

Before Misto could say another word, Tugger ran away. A loud and funky music filled the junkyard, and the Rum Tum Tugger made his entrance once again. Misto sighed. There was no taming that tom. Misto slipped off the 'beetle' costume since the song was over, and joined Skimbleshanks on the car. Munk had told Plato to not toss the ball at him again, so nothing came flying at Misto this year.

"Hey lad, where've ya been?" Skimble asked.

"I got...sidetracked." Skimble nodded and they turned to watch the rest of Tugger's song. It was basically the same as last year, but there were no kittens surrounding him. The grown queens huddled close to Tugger, under the disapproving looks of their mates.

Here was a list of what went wrong during the ball that year:

1.) Plato almost sang the girl part when they formed the pyramid to sing about the Mystical Divinity.

2.) Jelly lost her footing when the 'beetles' were tap dancing.

3.) Jerrie forgot to turn during the same number.

4.) Tugger interrupted Jenny's song (yet again).

5.) Admetus jumped out at the wrong place for when the Rumpus Cat makes his appearance.

6.) Misto lost his shoe during the song that he hastily put on, almost making some cats trip.

7.) Tugger played his bagpipes (Munk was furious).

That year was much better. There were no interruptions from Grizabella (since she went to the Heaviside Layer at the previous ball) and no scares from Macavity (you know, since he's dead). Tugger watched his small mate smile and have fun. He felt like it was so long ago when Macavity disappeared for good from Misto's mind. Misto turned to see Tugger watching him dance and turned a faint shade of pink.

They sat together when Cori and Tanto's uncle, a cat named Quentin, was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer. The night ended when the sun started to come up, and everyone tiredly made their way to their dens. Cori and Tanto stayed behind to speak with Old Deuteronomy, who was understanding their loss of their uncle.

"Well, I think that ball went fairly well," Tugger commented when they got into bed.

"You do realize that Munk will be speaking with you tomorrow?"

Tugger knew he was talking about the bagpipes. "I guess. Right now I don't really care. I've got more important things to pay attention to."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"You." Misto blushed and Tugger leaned down for a kiss.


	19. Making the Impossible Possible

**This chapter is broken down into the two months of Misto's pregnancy.**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Two weeks later, Tugger had begun noticing a change in Misto's behavior, and tried to make him go to Jenny's. Misto would wave his paw and denied Tugger's suggestion. Truth be told, he actually did feel tired and weird the past two weeks, but didn't think anything of it.

Misto had just woken up from a catnap and the queens were wanting to see him perform magic. Though they had grown up, they never got tired of seeing their friend's magic shows. He started to tell them no, but after seeing the hope in their faces, he didn't have the heart to turn them down.

"M - Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" Jemima said as Misto slowly stumbled his way onto the stage that Tugger had built him a while back. He gave her a weak smile and waved his paw to say that he was alright. Jemima frowned but stayed quiet. He levitated cans and did all his basic stuff.

"C'mon! Let's see the good stuff!" Plato yelled from the back. He, Pouncival, Admetus, and Tumblebrutus had joined their mates. Misto sighed.

Misto extended his paws into the air and closed his eyes. A few moments passed and several dark grey clouds loomed overhead, making the summer sun disappear. White fluffs began slowly falling to the ground. A few unknowing Jellicles poked their heads out of their dens to see the unusual weather change. At first they were confused, but then saw Misto was the one controlling the weather. The queens and their mates started bouncing around and throwing snowballs at each other.

"Aw…" Victoria groaned as the snow disappeared. The clouds floated away and the warm sun returned, melting the snow within seconds. A loud clapping came from behind them, and they saw Tugger leaning against the stage.

"Well," he grinned. "There was never a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees." Misto gave his mate a weak smile, and Tugger noticed this. He started shooing the crowd away. "Alright. I'm going to take Misto away for a while." They grumbled but allowed Tugger to take Misto. The two entered their den and sank onto the bed.

"Thanks," Misto slurred.

"For what?"

"Shooing them off and bringing me back home."

"Um, I need to ask you something."

"What?" Misto's eyes were already half – closed.

"I've been noticing a…a strange behavior from you. I need to know: is…is Macavity back?"

"What?" Misto bolted upright. "No!"

"Sorry, love. I just needed to know." Misto sank back into Tugger's arms but tilted his chin up to kiss him. Before things got to intimate, Tugger felt Misto hesitating. He pulled back to see Misto staring at him weirdly. "Misto - ?"

"I'll be right back!" Misto interrupted and bolted out the den. Tugger thought about following him but decided against it. Outside, Misto found an empty flower pot and began heaving into it. Jenny, who happened to be walking by at the time, saw what was happening and rushed over to him.

"Mistoffelees?" He looked up and managed a timid half - smile. She clucked her tongue and rushed him over to her den.

"W - Wait…" Misto whispered. "T - Tugger doesn't – "

"He'll be fine. You're more important right now." She rummaged through her kitchen and returned with a bowl of cold water. Misto took it and lapped it up. "So, about earlier. Why did you get sick?"

"Um…" one of Jenny's mice came in and whisked away the empty bowl. "I don't know. I've just been so tired and weak for a while. Actually, that wasn't the first time I got sick."

"When did the symptoms first appear?"

"A day or two after the ball."

Jenny coughed, which made Misto suspicious. It sounded like she was going to cover up a giggle. "When was the last time you and Tugger…mated?"

Misto blushed furiously. "During the ball…" his eyes widened as Jenny's theory hit him. "Oh no! Jenny, I'm not pregnant! I'm a tom!"

Jenny was pacing back and forth. "Think about it! You show the signs: fatigue, hunger, morning sickness. Us Jellicles are known for making the impossible possible. I've been doing this my whole life. I know an expecting queen – well, in this case, tom – when I see one."

Misto shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't believe you."

Jenny sighed. "Well, I suppose we can get another opinion. Jelly!"

Jelly walked out from the next room over. "Hello Mistoffe – whew! What is that smell?"

"What does that smell like to you?" Jenny prompted.

"Like…" she took another sniff of the air. "An expecting queen. Has Rumpleteazer been here today?"

Jenny put her paws on her hips and smirked playfully at Misto. "Oh, someone's expecting alright. And no she hasn't."

"Really? Who?" Jelly clapped her hands excitedly. Jenny nodded towards Misto, and Jelly stopped bouncing. "Mistoffelees? Jenny, are you crazy?"

"Thank you!" Misto exclaimed. "I'm not the only one who thinks that!"

Jenny silenced him with what Skimble calls 'the Look of Death'. "Jelly, he shows the signs. I've never been wrong before."

Misto spoke up before Jelly could respond. "If – and I emphasis _if_ – you are right, I don't think Tugger and I are capable of raising kittens."

"Why not?" Jelly asked softly.

"One: we're gay, which will make the kitten's lives harder, and two: do you honestly think the Rum Tum Tugger is a suitable parent?"

"Well, I don't think being gay will make the lives of the kittens harder, just different."

"And as for Tugger," Jenny added. "Yes, he may be an obnoxious flirt, but I really think that deep down he is ready."

Misto let out a long breath. "I mean, how do I even tell him?"

"We can bring him in here," Jenny suggested. Misto nodded and she left.

Tugger had gotten up to search for his missing mate. He was walking out to the clearing when Jenny flagged him down. When she got closer her cheeks looked flushed and her eyes twinkled.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me," was all she said. They walked entered her den and Tugger saw Misto sitting on the couch, silently playing with the little bowtie collar around his neck. He didn't meet Tugger's eyes.

"What's going on?" Tugger asked warily. They sat him down to explain that Misto was pregnant. Tugger was silent throughout the whole conversation and watched Misto.

"Tugger?"

Suddenly, Tugger burst out laughing. "This is a joke, isn't it?" Tugger slapped his knee and tried catching his breath. "That was a good one. Thanks for cheering me up." He gazed around the room at the solemn faces surrounding him. "What? Why aren't you laughing?"

"It's not a joke!" Misto cried and leaped off the couch. "We're dead – on serious, Rum Tum Tugger. I'm pregnant, and these kittens are yours as well!" He turned and stormed out of the den.

"It seems like the hormones are kicking in," Jenny whispered to Jelly. Tugger ran after Misto and caught up with him near the gate entrance.

"Where are you going?" Tugger asked.

"Leaving to find someone to help me," Misto informed, angrily swiping a tear away. "I know Jenny won't do what I want to ask her, so I'm going to find someone who will. I'm terminating this pregnancy."

"You're _what_?" Tugger exclaimed. "No! Don't do this!"

"Why?" Misto demanded to know. "I tell you that we're going to be having kittens and you just laugh in my face like it's a joke!"

Tugger was at a loss for words. "Misto, love, please don't do this. I didn't mean to laugh. I just…it's just not right for a tom to be…pregnant. It caught me off guard. I want these kittens with you."

Misto sniffled and looked up at his mate. "Really?" Tugger nodded. Misto collapsed into Tugger's arms, sobbing. He was glad that Tugger wanted the kittens. Tugger picked Misto up and carried him to their den.

* * *

_Month 1_

By now, everyone had heard of Misto's pregnancy. The Jellicles had stopped by their den to congratulate them or to see what a pregnant tom looked like. Etcetera consistently bugged the two cats about naming one of their kittens after her.

"Cettie," Tugger explained for the ninth time that day. "You know that cats can't share a name unless they've been sent to the Heaviside Layer." Etcetera pouted but still continued asking.

By now, both Misto's and Teazer's bellies were fully round. They enjoyed hanging out together and swapping their pregnancy stories. They had gone to Jenny's the previous week and learned that they would both be carrying two kittens.

"Jost thoink of it!" Teazer said dreamily as they lounged lazily on an old couch in the clearing. "Soon, there woll be kittons running aroiund!"

Misto smiled. "I know. I can't wait. What are you hoping for?"

"Jerrie wonts them tah both be boys," she laughed. "Oi disagree. Oi wont ah boy ond ah girl. Whot about you ond Tuggah?"

"We don't really mind what the genders are. All I know is that Tugger wants at least one of them to have his mane."

Teazer rolled her eyes. "Silly Tuggah."

Misto nodded in agreement. "As long as they don't flirt or pelvic – thrust like him, I think I'll be good." Teazer laughed. Tugger and Jerrie appeared then and they walked over to Jenny's for her parenting class.

They basically learned how to care of a kitten, from the moment they are born to adulthood. Misto stifled a laugh as he watched Tugger trying to hold and feed a makeshift kitten. He knew that Tugger was trying to be the best mate and father, and Misto was happy for that.

* * *

_Month 2_

Misto's and Teazer's bellies looked like they were ready to explode. Everyone was told to keep a watchful eye on the two in case they went into labor early. Misto and Tugger were sleeping peacefully when a knock came at their door.

"What?" Tugger asked groggily.

"Good morning to you, too, Tugger," Munk said. "Just wanted to let you know that Dad is coming to visit today."

"When?"

"Around mid – day. "

"Ok. Thanks." Munk left and Tugger gently woke his sleeping mate up.

"Go away!" Misto moaned. He threw a pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

Tugger chuckled. "Love, Old Deuteronomy is coming to visit today."

Misto shot up. "When?"

"Mid – day." Tugger caught Misto as he flung himself off the bed and lost his balance. "Careful there, love."

"Sorry." They got ready to meet the Jellicle leader. After an hour of grooming, Tugger was ready to go. Misto, on the other hand, had been ready to go earlier.

"What?" Tugger asked as Misto rolled his eyes. "I always look my best around my dad."

Old Deuteronomy was already sitting on the tire when they arrived. The crowd had faded away by the time they got there, which gave them alone time. Misto shyly hid a little behind Tugger as they got closer. He still felt a tad guilty about what happened at the previous ball.

"Hey Dad!" Tugger greeted.

"Hello my son. And hello Mistoffelees," the leader greeted back warmly. Misto bowed, which was hard to do when he had a big stomach. "How is my son and son – in – law doing?"

"Great!" Tugger replied happily.

"And my grandkittens?" Old Deuteronomy asked as he eyed Misto's stomach.

"They're doing great as well," Misto said. They spent the next few hours chatting happily and soon Jerrie and Teazer joined them. Old Deuteronomy had passed the time telling stories about Tugger, Munk, and even Macavity.

"Did they really?" Jerrie hooted with laughter. Old Deuteronomy had finished telling them the story of how Bombalurina and Demeter dressed up his three month – old sons like queens one year, and how they had to act like queens the entire day.

"Yep!" Old Deuteronomy laughed. Munk blushed and face – pawed himself from a distance, which made the group laugh even more.

"Lesson learned: never play Truth - or - Dare again," Tugger announced before he nuzzled Misto affectionately.

Old Deuteronomy smiled. Alas, his youngest son was growing up.


	20. Magical Moments with Sad Surprises

**Warning: birth scene. Not sure if too graphic or not!**

* * *

"Now onto all four paws," Jenny was saying. Misto and Teazer were at Jenny's for yet another stretching class. "Good. Now raise your rear slightly in the air." Misto blushed while Teazer giggled. Misto was thankful that Tugger and Jerrie weren't there today. That pose was really awkward – at least for him, anyways.

"Loike this?" Teazer struck the pose. She winked at Misto, who blushed even more.

"Exactly! Now, slowly lower yourselves back to the floor and onto your side, rolling into a ball." Jenny watched the two cats follow her instructions before leaving to go fetch a few things.

"'ello everyone!" Jerrie walked through the door and was soon followed by Tugger. Teazer glanced at Misto, and an idea popped into her mind.

"Oi, Misto, let's do thot one pose again!" She grinned wickedly at Misto.

"No! Not when _they're_ here!" Misto claimed.

"What's this pose that's got Misto all freaked out about?" Tugger smirked.

"It looks loike this!" Teazer struck the pose again, and Jerrie looked her up and down suggestively. Tugger helped Misto up. Suddenly, Teazer fell to the floor and clutched her stomach, a strange look on her face.

"Teazah?" Jerrie asked worriedly and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Oh…" she moaned. "Jerrie…Oi think…Oi think it's toime."

"Jenny!" Tugger yelled. She came running back. She gasped when blood began seeping out of Teazer's *you – know – where* and helped her onto the examination table. She shooed Tugger and Misto away so Teazer could give birth in private, but she also knew Tugger was squeamish about blood.

"I need to go lay down," Misto sighed. Tugger helped his mate to their den and got Misto settled in. Misto fell asleep and Tugger went to find Munk to pass the time.

An hour passed and Misto woke up feeling sharp pains in his abdomen. The feeling of sharp knives in his lower back made him realize that he was going into labor as well.

"Ah!" Misto cried as the pains grew stronger. "Tugger!"

Outside, Munk and Tugger were sitting on the tire, watching the junkyard. Munk's ears twitched slightly and he stood up, alert.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"What?" Tugger asked.

"Misto!"

Tugger bolted off the tire before Munk could react and burst into his den. Misto was desperately clinging onto the blankets and crying out in pain. They had no idea how Misto was supposed to give birth, so Munk ran to get Jelly, since Jenny was busy with Teazer.

"How do we get the kittens out?" Tugger asked when Munk came back with Jelly. They had thought that Misto's magic would have done something for the birth, but apparently not.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to perform surgery," Jelly said. "I believe the humans call it 'Caesarean Section' or 'C – Section' for short."

"Do anything!" Misto hissed from the bed. "Just please get them out!" Jelly ran to get her supplies. Tugger held onto Misto's paw while Munk tried holding him down.

"Do whatever you need to," Tugger told Misto. "Call me names, scratch me, whatever."

"Don't tempt me," Misto growled. He let out another yowl of pain as another contraction hit. Jenny arrived a few moments later, her surgery tools in her hand. Misto felt a sharp stinging but then felt surprisingly numb.

"What was that?" Tugger asked.

"I numbed his stomach for when I cut into him."

"WHAT?!"

"Tugger, relax!" Munk said. "It's just so that Misto doesn't feel any pain. Do you need to leave? I know how you are with blood."

Tugger grimaced. "I'll be fine. Gotta support my mate!" He smiled at Misto, who growled in return. Jenny lifted her knife and cut into Misto's belly. Tugger turned away and looked at Misto's sweaty face instead. A high – pitched mewl filled the room and the three toms turned to see Jelly holding the first kitten.

"It's a tom!" She announced. Munk bit off the umbilical cord and handed the kitten to Tugger, who cleaned him up. The tom was a brown – and – black striped Tabby. There was a small white smudge on his nose and on the tip of his tail. There was a small bulge around the neckline, which meant he would have a mane.

"Like father, like son," Misto commented.

"What's his name?" Munk asked.

Tugger thought for a minute. "Daivat. It means power and strength." He handed the kitten to Misto so the kitten could familiarize both of his parent's scents. He took the kitten away and handed him to Munk when Misto cried out again. Another high – pitched mewl came and Jelly bit off the umbilical cord.

"It's a queen!" She announced. She handed the second kitten to Tugger, who cleaned her off. She was silver with red speckles here and there. Three black stripes were on her left cheek. Leopard spots were on her wrists and ankles.

"And her name?" Munk prompted.

This time Misto named her. "Tovi. It means beloved." He held the tiny queen as she familiarized her parent's scent like her older brother. Munk took her and placed her in the hat he grabbed. The kittens fell asleep curled up against each other.

* * *

An few hours later, Misto and Tugger had finished feeding the squirming kittens, and settled down to watch them sleep. Exhausted, Misto leaned against Tugger.

"Well, we certainly make cute kittens," Tugger commented.

Misto blushed. "Mhm. You're just proud your son has your mane."

Tugger grinned. "That's only one reason, love."

The news of both births made its way around the junkyard. Most of them had already seen Jerrie and Teazer, and now they were coming to see the other newest additions. All the queens cooed and gushed over the newborns. Every time someone new came into their den, they asked about Jerrie and Teazer's kittens. They never answered and avoided eye contact.

Once everybody left, Misto turned to Tugger. "Let's go see Teazer. I'm curious to know why everyone's acting strange."

So, they bundled their kittens up and headed over to Jenny's den. They entered and saw Teazer holding one kitten close to her, silently crying. Jerrie was staring at a box in his lap and was rubbing Teazer's back. Neither of them looked up when Misto and Tugger walked in.

"T-Teazer?" Misto said quietly. She was startled and wiped her tears away.

"Oh! Did yah 'ave yah kittons os woll?" She plastered a smile onto her face. "Whot do they look loike?" Still unsure of what was going on, they showed Jerrie and Teazer their sleeping kittens. They showed the bundle in Teazer's arms. She was holding a queen. The kitten was black with orange and golden stripes here and there. All four paws were white and so was the tip of her tail.

"What's her name?" Tugger asked.

"Kaela."

"Weren't you…having two kittens?" Tugger hesitated.

Jerrie sighed and Teazer hid her face against the kitten she was holding. Jerrie was the one who spoke. "Woll, one's doing good. Ond the othah…" he trailed off.

"We 'ad two queen kittons," Teazer sobbed. "One of them didn't moike it. She wos too little…" she motioned towards the box in Jerrie's lap. He handed the box to Misto, who peered inside. A cream colored queen rested inside. She had a hint of red behind both of her ears. She, too, had stripes, but they were black and orange.

"Her name was Zadie," Jerrie whispered. "Old Deuteronomy is arranging a funeral for her tomorrow."

"Jerrie, Teazer, I can't tell you how sorry I am," Misto said as he laid a paw on Jerrie's shoulder and nuzzled Teazer.

"It's alright," Teazer chocked. "This is how I look at it: at least she's safe up in the Heaviside Layer. She came back as a different cat, living her life as she was meant to."

Even Tugger started tearing up. The four cats, including the three kittens, huddled together for a group hug. Tugger, Misto, and their two kittens left a little while later, leaving the other family to grieve over the loss of their daughter.

As they settled the kittens down for the night, Misto lingered a little bit longer to watch his kittens sleep. It was horrible that Teazer and Jerrie had lost one of their kittens. Misto was thankful that his kittens were alive and healthy. He gave them one last glance before joining Tugger in bed.

* * *

**Don't hate me cause I killed off one of Jerrie and Teazer's daughters! I'm sorry :(**


	21. A Short Sleepover Preview

**Hmm...I'm not too sure about how I feel about this chapter...I guess it was just thrown in to just...I dunno...be there. Sorry if it's a little dumb =/**

* * *

_Here Lies Zadie_

_Taken Before She Had the Chance to Live_

_Forever Loved_

The Jellicles gathered around the small pond behind the junkyard to bury the lost kitten. Old Deuteronomy gave a speech about the Heaviside Layer and being reborn into a different life. Jerrie and Teazer stood in the front, silently weeping and clutching their living daughter, as if afraid of losing her, too. Tugger, Misto, and their own kittens stood next to them. A little while later, the cats left, but Jerrie and Teazer stayed behind a little while longer.

* * *

One week passed and slowly the tribe began returning to normal. Jerrie and Teazer still grieved, but seemed to be doing well. The kittens were beginning to talk and walk – or more teeter – around the dens, and learning their ways around the junkyard. Misto woke up one morning and found himself staring at a pair of emerald green eyes with a hazel outline staring back at him.

"Tovi?"

The queen smiled. "Hi Daddy!"

"Tugger! Wake up!"

"What?" Tugger mumbled.

"The kittens opened their eyes!"

Tugger shot up and looked at his youngest daughter. "They're beautiful. What does Daivat's eyes look like?"

They got up and Tovi followed them. Daivat was in the living room and playing with a toy mouse. He looked up and they saw he had brown eyes with golden speckles.

"Hi Daddies!" He greeted and ran into their arms.

"I wonder what Kaela's eyes look like?" Misto wondered out loud as Daivat buried his face in Misto's fur. They got Tovi and Daivat ready. And the four of them headed over to Jerrie and Teazer's den. Jerrie opened the door, grinning.

"'ello!" Jerrie greeted. He looked down and saw Tovi and Daivat. "Your eyes ore open! So ore Kaela's!" He stepped aside and let the family in. Teazer was sitting on the couch and grooming Kaela, who was yowling in protest. Teazer looked up and smiled.

"Mommy, Oi don't wonna be clean!" Kaela whined. She had the same accent as her parents. "Oi wonna go play outsoide!"

"You con go play outsoide later," Teazer said. "Roight now we 'ave compony." Kaela pouted and looked over. She spotted the two kittens hiding behind two toms.

"Who's thot?" Kaela asked.

"These ore our friends, Rum Tum Tuggah and Mistoffelees, or Tuggah ond Misto foh short. Tovi ond Daivat ore their kittons."

Tugger and Misto nudged Tovi and Daivat to go say 'hello'. The two kittens timidly stepped out from behind their parents and walked over to Kaela.

"Hi. I'm Tovi," Tovi said.

"I'm Daivat."

"'ello, Oi'm Kaela."

The parents sighed with relief as Kaela invited Tovi and Daivat to play in her room. A little while later they all went outside to get some fresh. Munk and Demeter joined them a little while later.

"Uncle Munk!" Daivat cried as he sprinted to his uncle. Munk caught him and lifted him into the air. Daivat giggled.

"How's my nephew doing?"

"Good! Come play with us!" So, Munk played with them for a little bit before joining Demeter, Misto, Tugger, Jerrie, and Teazer. The kittens played from dawn to dusk. Their energy began wearing out when Kaela gave a big yawn.

"Alroight, bedtoime." Jerrie picked up his sleepy daughter.

"No!" Kaela protested. "Oi wonna keep playing!"

"You con still play tomorrah."

"Alroight..." she whispered and fell asleep agaisnt Jerrie's chest.

* * *

The next morning, Tovi and Daivat were outside playing with a ball of yarn, waiting for Kaela. Tantomile and Coricopat came over to play with them a little while later. Wouldn't you know it? Cori likes kittens!

"Tovi, Daivat!" The two kittens turned to see Kaela running at them.

"Hi!" Tovi greeted when Kaela got closer. Kaela gave a shy smile at Daivat.

"Mommy is going out tonoight, ond Daddy soys Oi con 'ave a sleepovah!" Kaela grinned. "Do you wont to spend the noight?"

"I do!" Tovi cried and Daivat nodded in agreement. "Let me go ask Daddy!"

The three kittens ran to their den and popped in to see Misto and Tugger pulling away from each other hastily. Daivat gave them a curious look and Tugger gave him the 'don't ask me' look.

"Daddy, can we have a sleepover at Kaela's?" Tovi asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure!" Misto said. "Be back tomorrow for lunch!" The kittens quickly scampered off.

Tugger chuckled. "Hm."

"What?"

"Well, we'll be having the den to ourselves for the night, and I certainly haven't been able to use my full 'Tugger Charm' around you since they were born..." Tugger gave a sly smile and Misto caught on. Misto, being the feminine tom, giggled as Tugger swept him off his feet and carried him to the bed.

* * *

"...and then as she walked around the corner...BAM! Macavity was right in front of her!" Daivat was saying as he finished up his scary story. Just then, Macavity jumped out from behind a junk pile, laughing menacingly. Tovi and Kaela shrieked.

"Macavity!" Kaela screamed. The queens darted away to hide, but noticed that Daivat hadn't moved from his spot. He was rolling around on the ground and laughing. He and Macavity high-fived each other.

"Vat! Get away from him!" Tovi yelled from her spot.

Macavity laughed. "You should see your faces!" Tovi and Kaela tilted their heads. That wasn't Macavity's voice. That sounded like…

"Pouncival!" Tovi yelled. They hesitantly walked closer to see that it wasn't the real Macavity. Pouncival had dressed up for the story. Well, the two kittens certainly felt dumb.

They were telling scary stories around a small fire that Misto had conjured up for them. Some of the older cats glanced at them worriedly but saw that they weren't harmed. Jennyanydots, Pouncival's mother, had a fit when Misto made the fire, but eventually gave in. She checked on the kittens from time to time.

"Kae, you should see your face!" Daivat cried happily, proud his story and Pouncival's costume had scared them.

"I have every reason to be scared!" Tovi retorted. "Macavity is scary! How come the older cats weren't scared?"

"They knew what Vat and I had planned," Pouncival grinned. Tovi and Kaela tackled them to the ground. They decided that was enough scary stories for the night.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. This was just put here for no reason. Kinda just a short chapter about the kittens. Yes, I used the story about Macavity that I used in my other story, "Forever Yours". I thought it would work well with this story.**


	22. Magical Mishap

One summer morning the three kittens and their families were outside playing tag.

"You can't catch me!" Daivat laughed as he dodged Munk's paw.

"Gotcha!" Munk said, hoisting his nephew in the air.

"I'm 'It'!" Daivat looked around and saw his sister with her back to him. She was watching Pouncival and Admetus front-flip off a rocking chair and perform acrobatics.

"Run To!" Tugger yelled, seeing that his daughter wasn't paying attention. She barely had time to turn around when Daivat crashed into her. They fell to the ground and rolled around a few times before stopping.

"OW!" She yelled. She started to get up but fell back down. "You hurt me!" Her back paw was sticking out in a funny angle. Misto and Tugger ran over to discover that it was sprained.

"I-I'm sorry!" Daivat tried to reach out for her but she held up her paws to shield him away.

The moment her paws made contact with his chest, a bright light appeared and Daivat flew back a few feet. He sat up and stared at her, and his lower lip was starting to tremble. His fur was singed in the front from where her paws were. Tugger picked him up and held him close. Kaela ran and hid behind Teazer, and all the cats, including those who were passing by, stared at her. She looked down and saw tiny pink sparks dancing off her paws.

"D-Daddy?" She asked, scared. Misto's eyes widened and he glanced at Tugger. _Their daughter was a conjurer, too._

"C'mon, we need to get you to Jenny," Misto said. He picked her up and the family ran to the Gumbie Cat. She gasped when she saw the sprained paw and quickly fixed it up. Jenny instructed that Tovi does not use that paw for a week or so and to visit Jenny once a day to make sure her paw was healing. Tugger picked up the furious Tovi and they headed home.

"Vat, I'm really sorry," Tovi whispered over Tugger's shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Daivat stayed quiet. He wasn't sure what to think now. They were playing and having fun one moment and then Tovi shocked him with – what was that? Electricity, maybe? What was going on with his sister?

* * *

Tovi woke up and discovered that her den was quiet. She started to get up but remembered that she couldn't walk on her paw. She remembered that Pouncival and Admetus teaching her how to do a handstand and walk at the same time. When she attempted it, they were amazed at how well she could do it. She put her front paws on the ground and lifted the rest of her body up into the air. She balnced herself first and slowly walked out the door. She heard her parents whispering in the living room and she walked around the corner. Tugger laughed at how his daughter discovered how to walk and picked her up. They sat on the couch.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

Tugger turned to Misto for him to explain it, since Misto was the conjurer. "Tovi, sometimes there are things that we can't really explain. What happened earlier today, though, I can explain. You are a rare queen indeed. You possess magical powers, just like me."

"You don't have magical powers," Tovi pointed out.

"I do. I never used it around you and Daivat." He snapped his fingers and in his palm rested one of Tovi's favorite toy mice. She stared at him, amazed.

"Daddy, are you a conjurer, too?" She looked at Tugger.

"Nope. I wasn't so lucky to be born with magic." He shrugged. Tovi's face fell.

"Where's Vat?" She noticed that her brother was currently missing.

"Outside."

"Oh..." She lowered her head.

Misto leaned over and tilted her head so she could look at him. "He'll be fine. He needs some time to himself. In the meantime, I'll help you control your magic when your paw gets better."

* * *

**So, Tovi's a conjurer like Misto. I wonder how Daivat will react...**


	23. Little Runaway

**_*Daivat's POV*_**

Daddy says that there are some things in the world that no one can really explain. I guess I agree with him. What happened that day when playing Tag, I'll never forget. When we went back home Daddy put Tovi in her bed and came out to sit with Daddy and I. They told me that Tovi possessed magical powers and so did Daddy. I asked if I had any powers and they told me no.

I was upset over the next few days. Tovi's paw was healed and she was always practicing controlling her magic with Daddy. My other Daddy tried to cheer me up and always play with me, but my heart just wasn't in it. I ran off to be by myself most of the time. My secret hiding spot was inside a microwave. I was so small that no one usually found me. One day, however, my Grandtom, Old Deuteronomy, stumbled across my hiding spot.

"Daivat!" He said, surprised. "Why are you in here?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He nodded and crouched down. "This is my secret hiding place."

Grandtom smiled. "It is a very nice secret hideout. But why do you need to hide?"

I sighed. "Cause Daddy is always spending time with Tovi and I never get to see him. But my other Daddy plays with me. Why don't I get to have magical powers?"

Grandtom sighed. "Well, Grandkitten, some cats are just born different than others. Tovi and your father were one of them. If fact, one of my other sons had the same powers."

"Who?" I asked.

"He is also your father's and uncle's brother. His name was Macavity."

I hissed and puffed up my fur. "That means…he's my uncle, too?"

Grandtom nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid he's made some bad choices in his life, but it was who he was. I couldn't tell him how to act as an adult or how to live his life. His choices are what made him himself."

I still couldn't believe it. How would my friends react? Grandtom stayed for a little bit longer and we talked about different things. He left and I leaned back against the microwave's wall. Ever since my sister shocked me, something inside me snapped. I have a different outlook on life and how magic is: evil. But I didn't see my Daddy as being evil. Macavity, yes. Tovi…I'm not sure yet.

My ears twitched and I peeked out of the microwave. Tovi and Daddy were shooting lightning at a box. Daddy did it with ease, but Tovi seemed to have a little trouble. A few flicks of her paw and she finally shot lightning. I watched as Daddy picked her up and swung her in the air with praise. I saw my other Daddy scouting around and sniffing. Probably looking for me.

I watched with envy as everyone gathered around Tovi. She was beaming with pride. My tail twitched angrily. Nobody paid attention to me anymore. Well, except for Kaela. Daddy was still looking for me and didn't pay attention to the crowd that crowded around the magical pair. He had a worried expression on his face. The more I watched everyone the more upset I became.

I couldn't take it anymore. I bolted out of the microwave. I thought I saw Daddy look in my direction, but I didn't stop to check. I kept running out of the junkyard and away from magic. I didn't stop running until it was dark and my stomach growled at me with hunger. I had run into the city.

I found an empty box behind a restaurant and laid down in it. I shivered and spotted a fuzzy blanket poking out from in a dumpster. I climbed up and grabbed the corner with my mouth. I lugged it all the way to my box and got myself comfortable. I crawled underneath the blanket and didn't emerge until dawn.

* * *

**Oh my Everlasting Cat. I feel so bad for Daivat :(**


	24. The Runaway's Captor

Tugger was scouting the junkyard for Daivat. He wasn't about to give up, and was determined to find him. He saw something dash out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned, the figure was gone. Tugger walked towards Misto and Tovi, who had gathered a crowd of admirers around them. He pulled the two out from the crowd to talk in private.

"Have either of you seen Daivat?" Tugger asked.

"Daivat? No." Misto looked confused. "The last I saw him he was inside sleeping."

Tugger shook his head. "Nope. I was just there. I can't find him anywhere!"

"I think I may be able to help," a voice spoke up. They turned to see Old Deuteronomy a few feet away from them. "I stumbled across my Grandkitten earlier today."

"Where is he?" Tugger asked worriedly.

"He was hiding, but I can't tell you where," Old Deuteronomy's eyes twinkled merrily. "But I can tell you something he told me."

"What was it?" Misto asked.

Old Deuteronomy glanced at Tovi. "He said he was upset because his Daddy – that's you Misto – wasn't playing with him, only Tugger was. He said he wanted special powers, too. And though he didn't say it, I could read his body movements. I believe he thinks magic is evil and that no one paid attention to him anymore."

"Why would he think magic is evil?" Tovi asked. She jumped happily into the air. 'It's the greatest thing in the world!" Misto hurriedly quieted her down.

"I have two theories: one, something inside him snapped when you accidentally shocked him that day you learned about your magic. Two, he learned that…Macavity was his uncle, and he knows he uses his powers for evil." Tugger inhaled sharply.

Tovi started laughing. "Oh please, Grandtom, as if _that_ could ever happen!" Tugger gave her the 'Evil Eye' to silence her.

"It's true," Old Deuteronomy said and pointed to Tugger. "He is your Daddy's brother."

Tugger softly shooed Tovi away. "Go play with Kaela." She scampered off. "Now, is Daivat still there?"

"I assume so."

"Since only you know where he is, will you find him for us?" Misto looked down sheepishly. "I want to apologize to him."

Old Deuteronomy nodded. "I will be back in a few minutes."

While he was gone, Tugger and Misto sat quietly on the tire. Hopefully Old Deuteronomy would find him soon. Misto had apologized to Tugger, saying he was sorry about how he spent more time with Tovi because of her magic. They saw Old Deuteronomy walking back with a sad expression.

"He's not there," Old Deuteronomy said quietly.

"That must have been him I saw," Tugger mumbled.

"What?" Misto asked.

"Before I asked if you or Tovi saw Daivat, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know what it was." Tugger stood up. "We have to go find him."

"Take Munk, Plato, and Mungojerrie with you," Old Deuteronomy ordered. "If anyone knows the city, Mungojerrie's your tom." They nodded and left to find the three toms.

* * *

**Author's Note: I tried giving Growltiger "pirate – talk".**

Daivat woke up, alarmed at feeling a paw on his head. He looked up to see a striped Tabby. The Tabby wore an eye patch and was missing half an ear. Daivat thought he looked like a pirate.

"Alas, good morning!" The tom greeted. "What's a wee lad like yeself doing out here?"

Daivat decided the tom looked harmless. "I ran away from home."

The tom nodded understandingly. "I see. May I ask your name, lad?"

"Daivat."

"Good to meet ya lad. The name's Growltiger." He stuck out his paw and Daivat shook it. Growltiger looked him up and down. "Now, who is ye Momma and Poppa?"

"Oh, I don't have a Mommy. I have two Daddies," Daivat replied proudly. "My Daddies are Mr. Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger."

"Mr. Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger, ye say?" Growltiger hooted with delight. "I know those two scallywags! So, Tugger's found himself a mate, has he?"

"How do you know them?" Daivat asked.

"Never mind that lad," Growltiger quickly replied. "Now, I gots a question for ye: would ye like to join me crew?"

Daivat knew better than to run off with strangers, but he decided Growltiger seemed safe. Besides, he knew his Daddies! "Sure!"

Growltiger smiled and led Daivat towards his ship. "_Perfect_…" he whispered, an evil glint in his eye.


	25. Welcome Aboard the SS Victoria

Tugger and Misto had gathered Munk, Plato, and Jerrie, and were heading out to the city. This would take some time, considering the city was huge and Daivat was so small. Jerrie had led them to a few places were a kitten could hide, but Daivat wasn't there.

They ran passed a restaurant when Tugger stopped abruptly. Munk was about to question him when he held up a finger. He sniffed the air and followed the trail. He was led to a box with a blanket. Misto joined Tugger and sniffed the air. They grinned at each other happily.

"What is it?" Plato whispered.

"Daivat slept here," Tugger replied.

Munk turned to Misto. "Wait, Misto, can't you use your magic to zap Daivat back here?"

Misto shook his head sadly. "No," he admitted. "My magic doesn't work like that. I have to know exactly where he is in order to zap him here." A slight breeze carried a new scent to the five toms. Misto frowned and sniffed the air again. "Wait…another cat was here. But…but I don't recognize the scent."

"Certainly not a Jellicle," Munk added as he sniffed the air. "I have no idea who it could be."

"Oi know who it is," Jerrie spoke up. The four toms turned to him. "Whon Teazah ond Oi worked fah Macavity, 'e used tah come by a lot. 'e wos Macavity's best friend and partnah in croime. 'is name is Growltigah."

Munk gasped. "I've heard of him! Oh Everlasting Cat…"

"What?" Tugger asked worriedly.

Munk faced the worried mates. "Growltiger is known far and wide for several things, including what he does to kittens. We have to find Daivat before anything bad happens to him."

* * *

"Well lad?" Growltiger asked as they boarded the ship. "What do ye think about me ship?"

Daivat gazed around in awe. "It's amazing!"

Growltiger chuckled. "Thanks lad. Now, let's meet me crew." He gave a sharp whistle and ten toms ran to the main deck, forming a line. They saluted him. "At ease, toms. We has ourselves a new guest." The toms grinned. A Siamese stepped forward to greet the newcomer.

**Author's Note: I named the ship after Queen Victoria, when she reigned during this time. Also, **Cocobutterrox, **you are the character Leila.**

"Welcome aboard to the S.S. Victoria. My name is Genghis."

"Hi," Daivat greeted shyly. "I'm Daivat."

"This is Leila," he gestured to a cream colored queen walking down the stairs. "She will be taking care of you." Leila smiled and bowed.

Growltiger coughed. "Well lad, I best be getting back to me work. I shall see ye at supper." He left. Leila came closer to Daivat and extended her paw, which Daivat took. They walked down to the cabin. His room was decorated for a kitten, complete with a box of toys. They talked and played with his toys. He told Leila about his family and friends. He realized he missed them. Very much. Before he knew it, dinner came.

"Wow…" Daivat stared at the food in front of him. Bowls of pigeon, fish, mice, rats, rice pudding, and even milk was spread around the long wooden table. The crew dug into the food hungrily. Daivat ate his meal with the manners he learned. He chewed his food slowly, savoring each bite. Growltiger watched the kitten with interest.

"So Daivat, where are ye from?" Growltiger asked.

Daivat swallowed his mouthful of milk, leaving a milk mustache on his upper lip. The cats chuckled lightly. "I'm from the junkyard." The crew froze and glanced at Growltiger.

"You mean…you're a Jellicle?" One of the crew members asked. Daivat nodded. The toms looked at Growltiger, who sighed heavily.

"I've met them Jellicles before," he said. "Well, I've met their leader: Old Deuteronomy."

Daivat perked up at his name. "That's my Grandtom!" The toms froze again. They exchanged a few wary glances. One of the crew members managed to turn the topic away from the Jellicles and to a fight he had with a street tom.

Dinner ended a little while later. Leila and Daivat were back in his cabin, reading stories to each other. Daivat noticed that Leila was always watching him with sad eyes. She fell asleep some time later, so Daivat went to find Growltiger. He stopped at the grand cabin and was about to knock, but stopped when he heard voices coming from inside the room.

"So what do we do now?" He recognized the voice that belonged to Genghis.

"It's a difficult decision," he heard Growltiger say. "He is one of them Jellicles."

"They'll never know it was us!" Genghis said. "It takes only one slice to the throat and then we can dispose of his body!"

"Shh! Genghis, lower ye voice! We can't have the lad finding out what he's here for!"

"Well, we need to decide now before the Jellicles find out where he is!"

"Daivat!" Daivat jumped at his name. He turned to see Leila frantically whispering to him. "Get away from the door!"

"Why – " he started to ask. The door opened up behind him and he turned to see Genghis glaring down at him. He ran into Leila's arms and they huddled into the corner and Genghis came closer. Daivat ran out of Leila's arms, but was caught on the scruff of his neck by the Siamese.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked menacingly.

* * *

**Whoa...something's about to happen! :O**


	26. To the Rescue!

"What are you going to do with me?" Daivat wailed as he was taken to the prison cell below the deck. Genghis opened the door and threw Daivat on the ground, closing the door. Daivat cried out in pain as Genghis smashed his head repeatedly on the floor and kicked him in the sides and head. Blood trickled out of the kitten's nose as he pleaded for the Siamese to stop.

Back upstairs, Leila could hear the cries of the kitten from below. "Growltiger, please! He's just a kitten!" Leila was begging Growltiger to release Daivat. "He has done nothing to you!"

"Why the change now, Leila?" Growltiger asked. "Ye helped , me and me crew prepare in killing others kittens."

"I never wanted to kill them in the first place!" Leila argued. "I did it because…because I love you Growltiger!" She quickly shut her mouth. The truth was out.

Growltiger stared at her in surprise. "Ye…ye love me?" Leila nodded. He slowly rose from his desk and walked towards Leila. He tilted her chin up and gazed at her. He shook his head slowly. "But me don't love ye."

He dropped her chin and she collapsed to the floor, broken – hearted. "At least let the kitten go!" She pleaded.

"Never," Growltiger growled.

* * *

"Wait!" Tugger held out his paws to stop everyone. They listened. The cries of a kitten could be heard from a distance away.

"That's Daivat!" Misto cried happily. Everyone cheered but turned solemn. They had to hurry before Growltiger did anything Tugger's and Misto's son!

* * *

"P – Please! Stop hurting m – me!" Daivat whispered. He was bruised and bloody from the harsh beating from Genghis. He was sure he had a broken paw and tail. He cried out as he received another blow to the head.

The door opened and Leila came rushing in. She pushed Genghis away and scooped the frail kitten in her arms. She held him tightly (but not hard enough to hurt his already broken body) and scooted into a corner.

"You no good daughter of a Pollicle!" Genghis spat. Just then, Growltiger came down to the room and said that five Jellicles were on board. Genghis left to take care of them.

"Now," Growltiger said, turning to the cowering cats. "It's me turn to deal with ye."

* * *

Tugger, Misto, Munk, Plato, and Jerrie were walking on the ship, listening for Daivat's cries. So far, the ship seemed totally empty. It definitely smelled like there were cats aboard, but no one showed up to attack them.

"Maybe they moved him?" Plato suggested.

"It's possible," Jerrie replied. "But…Oi 'ave no idea where 'e'd toike 'im. Oi'm oll out of ideas." Someone was coming towards them. A Siamese tom jumped and landed right in front of them.

"Genghis!" Munk exclaimed.

"Where's Daivat?" Tugger demanded.

Genghis played dumb. 'I don't know who you're talking about." Tugger growled menacingly. The four toms backed away, a little timid. They had never seen Tugger act this way before.

"Who know perfectly well who I'm talking about," Tugger hissed.

Genghis sneered and raised his sword. Tugger stepped back and fluffed his mane. The four toms rolled their eyes. Tugger once said that if was going to die, he wanted to die looking good for the Heaviside Layer. He braced himself for the pain as the sword came down.

The sword plunged into…Genghis himself! They stared in shock as Genghis's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell to the ground, blood spreading around his body. He gave one last evil chuckle before breathing his last breath.

"Bloody 'ell," Jerrie whispered. Munk closed his eyes and looked away, sighing shakily. They heard footsteps coming from below them and they ran to the lower deck.

"Please Growltiger," the heard a queen plead. "Leave us alone!"

"Shut it, Leila!" They heard Growltiger snap. Tugger turned to the other toms and made the motion to kick the door down on '3'.

1…2…3!

The door was kicked down and the five toms rushed into the room. Growltiger whipped around to face the intruders.

"Daddy!" Daivat cried happily. He was a horrible sight to look at. He was covered in blood and his fur was matted down and grimy. He had multiple bruises and cuts from being hit. Daivat squirmed out of the queen's arms and ran to his family. Unfortunately, Growltiger was fats, and he snatched up Daivat by the back of his head fur.

"NO!" Tugger yelled. Growltiger pinned Daivat to his chest, holding a dagger to the kitten's throat.

"Give. Him. Back." Misto demanded.

"Now, why would me do that?" Growltiger lightly grazed the dagger over Daivat's throat, not even breaking the skin. Daivat trembled violently in his grasp. "He would make a fine addition to me crew."

"Growltiger, listen to me," Munk spoke up. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and my father. Daivat has nothing to with it. Just please, don't hurt him."

"Whot exactly _did_ 'appen?" Jerrie whispered to Plato.

"I'll explain later," Plato whispered back.

Tugger noticed the queen who was in the corner was slowly creeping up to Growltiger, her claws out. She jumped on his back and sunk her claws into his shoulder blades. As Growltiger hissed and tried throwing her off, his dagger slipped and he nicked Daivat's throat. It wasn't too deep, but fresh blood trickled out.

Daivat escaped out of his grip and ran over to his family. They picked him up, holding him tightly, and smothering him in hugs and kisses. They turned back to see the queen had successfully pinned Growltiger to the ground and bound his feet together with rope. She crouched in front of him, holding the dagger to his own throat.

"Being trained by you has its advantages," she snarled. She stood back up and brushed herself off.

"Wow…" Plato murmured with admiration. She smiled at Plato and walked over to Daivat. Munk, who was the one holding him at the time, held him away from her as she reached out to him.

"Don't touch him." Tugger said, stepping in front of Munk.

Her face showed shock and surprise. "I wasn't going to hurt him."

Daivat peered around Tugger's back. "She won't hurt me Daddy. She took care of me. She tried protecting me." He squirmed out of Munk's hold and walked up to the queen. She picked him up and nuzzled his head.

"I'm Leila," she greeted. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking over the kitten's cuts.

"I'm fine now." He answered. She handed him back to Tugger. "Daddy, what will happen to Growltiger?"

Leila smirked and looked back at Growltiger. "I think I have an idea."


	27. The Last Chapter, but Not the End!

**Hey everyone…sad news…**

**This will be the last chapter for "Macavity's Henchcat."**

***But, not to fear! There will be another story later on that focuses around the kittens more! And what's up with Plato and Leila? And what happened between Old Deuteronomy and Growltiger?***

**Find out in the next story soon to come!**

* * *

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Growltiger asked. Leila only smirked and motioned for them to follow her. Munk and Jerrie picked him up and followed her out the door. Daivat still clung to Tugger and Misto.

"What are you going to do?" Misto asked.

Leila pointed to the plank hanging off the side of the ship. Growltiger's eyes widened. "Ye going to make me walk the plank?"

"Next time, don't tell cats your secrets," Leila hissed. So, it turns out, Growltiger couldn't swim! That was surprising news to the Jellicles. She picked up a sword and guided Growltiger to the end of the plank. "Looks like your reign of terror is over, _Captain_!"

Growltiger hesitated, but Leila wanted it to be over and done with. She stomped on the plank, causing it to bounce up and down. Growltiger lost his footing and fell overboard. Being tied up made it harder for him to keep his head above the water, and after a few minutes, he sank back down and never came back up. Tugger his Daivat's face so he didn't have to witness his death.

Leila turned around and smiled. "Well, we won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah…" Plato had a cheesy grin on his face.

"Well," Munk said. "Let's get you home, Daivat." The kitten nodded eagerly and buried his face in his Daddy's mane.

"You'll have to show me how to fight like that," Plato said to Leila as he walked up next to her.

She smiled. "Sounds like a date!"

* * *

They finally arrived at the junkyard, where everyone greeted them. Everyone gathered around Daivat, happy he was home. As Daivat looked around at all the smiling faces, he felt guilty. He didn't mean to run away. He was just upset because of Tovi's magical powers.

"Vat?" They heard two young voices call out. "Where's Daivat?" Tovi and Kaela pushed their way through the crowd, eager to see Daivat. "VAT!"

"Tovi! Kaela!" Daivat cried. He ran over and pulled them into a hug.

"We missed you so much!" Tovi wept. "Why did you leave?"

Daivat flattened his ears. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss. "I'll tell you later."

Kaela frowned slightly. "Well, we were just playing Tag. Wanna join us?"

"Sure!"

It felt great to be home!

* * *

"Daivat?" Misto peered around the corner into his son's room. "Can we talk?"

"Ok Daddy," Daivat said. He dropped his Rumpus Cat comics and followed him out to the living room, where Tugger was sitting on the couch. Daivat sat in between them.

"Daivat, I want to apologize." Misto started.

"Why?"

"Because of the way I've been lately," Misto explained. "I know you're upset. It was wrong for me to focus most of my attention on your sister and her powers. I wish I could take it all back and restart."

"…but Daddy still played with me," Daivat said quietly.

"Yes, that's true," Misto said slowly. "But it was still inexcusable for me. I have never been so sorry in my life. Can we perhaps make this up by, oh, I don't know, a trip to the park?"

Daivat lit up. "Really?"

Tugger smiled. "And as a bonus, we'll even take you to one of Daddy's and mine favorite restaurant."

"Ok!" Daivat cried. The three toms hugged each other before Daivat ran off to tell Tovi the exciting news.

"You doing ok?" Tugger asked as he watched Misto.

"I'm fine," Misto replied. "I'm just glad he's safe and home."

"Me too."

Misto suddenly got a familiar look in his eye. He pulled on Tugger's paw and led him to the bedroom. Tugger quickly caught on and soon found himself laying Misto down on their bed. Lust and want filled their eyes, but before they could do anything intimate, they heard Tovi calling for them.

"Everlasting Cat," Tugger growled as he pushed himself off his mate. "It never ends!"

* * *

**So, that's the ending! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

***As I said earlier, there will definitely be another story that continues with this one. Follow me so you know when it's up!***

**Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! :)**


End file.
